Madeline birth
by Sofia2017 planning
Summary: 'Madeline Oliver Fogg is a brave little girl who always overcomes great obstacles in her life. as her family finds out the hard way, that she has started fighting since she was born.'
1. Chapter 1

Mary emerged from the bathroom, feeling very shaky and tired- despite having only just gone to the toilet to relieve her bladder. She suspected she had contracted another urinary tract infection, as she recognized the symptoms almost immediately. An intense pain unfurled in in her lower abdomen and she winced, doubling over in agony. Pulling out her phone and heading to her bookmarked pages, she decided to double check her urinary infection symptoms.  
Symptoms of a Urinary Tract Infection (UTI)  
• A burning feeling when you urinate  
• A frequent or intense urge to urinate, even though little comes out when you do  
• Cloudy, dark, bloody, or strange-smelling u***  
• Feeling tired or shaky  
• Fever or chills (a sign the infection may have reached your kidneys)  
• Pain or pressure in your back or lower abdomen

They had been and by, but her abdomen was extremely painful, and she'd been feeling even more exhausted than usual in the past few days. Her u*** had been a major concern for her and her doctor, who was aware she suffered from UTI's whilst in pregnancy. She had suffered from a couple of infections whilst pregnant with her older children Max and Alice Fogg, but they hadn't been too painful, seeing as they were born seven and six years ago, respectively.  
"That's the fourth time I went to the toilet this morning. I do wish this infection would leave." She muttered to herself. Her hands cupped round her bump protectively, in the time old maternal manner. "I'm worried that something will happen, little one." She whispered to the baby bulging inside her. "Don't worry, we'll see through it."  
But she wasn't convincing herself, and she felt that even the unborn child was doubtful. She was feeling very, very nervous about the birth, as Paul was due to go to a business trip in France today, and he promised that as soon as he could, he would call her. Max and Alice were both at school today, so she was home alone with the servants- Rachel the housekeeper, Emma and Sophie, the two maids, Duncan the butler and Leicester the chef.  
Suddenly, Mary felt something warm seep into her underwear and realized that her waters were breaking. "Oh my goodness," She exclaimed quietly. "Rachel! Rachel!" She yelled, panicked. Her baby wasn't due yet- it was too early! She needed to get to a hospital!  
A middle aged woman opened the door, banging against the wall in a great flurry of worry and alarm at her employer's uncharacteristic panicking. "Yes, Mrs Fogg?" She asked in concern. "Whatever is the matter, ma'am?"  
"I'm going into labor! The baby's coming!" Mary gasped. "Please, please help!"  
"Goodness! It's too early!" Rachel exclaimed, but she knew just what to do, for she was a stern and practical minded woman She sent the other servants orders. Duncan, was to ring the hospital and inquire about sending an ambulance to the Fogg residence; Leicester, was to telephone Mr Paul Fogg, Mary's husband, from the airport and tell him that the baby was on its way, and to inquire if he could come back, if at all possible.  
And Emma and Sophie were both instructed to pick up Max and Alice, but tell them about their mother's unexpected labor whilst Rachel herself kept her employer absolutely calm as possible before the ambulance arrived.  
"Alright Mrs Fogg, breathe." The housekeeper instructed, wrapping a blanket round her shoulders to keep Mary warm and comforted as best as possible until the ambulance arrived. "There's nothing more that can be done until help arrives. But I'll stay with you until then, and the others will endeavor to ensure that everyone is informed and ready." She assured her.  
"Thank you, Rachel." Mary smiled bravely, despite the concern for her child. It wasn't due for another  
"Think nothing of it, ma'am. My sister had a similar crisis when my nephew came into the world too early." Rachel replied.  
Mary said "But Rachel, Alice and Max came out on their due days. However, it seems like my 3rd one is a bit impatient."  
"These things happen, Mrs Fogg. But at least we're dealing with this quickly – this will give the baby the best chance. I do hope Mr Fogg hasn't left yet."

Meanwhile, Paul was about to board his plane to start his business trip in France, when his mobile began ringing.  
He saw from the caller ID that it was Leicester, which was odd- normally, Duncan saw to calling him if there was anything wrong. That alone gave him an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.  
"Well, that's odd – why is he calling me just before I embark?" He wondered, and he accepted the call before pressing it to his ear.  
"Mr Fogg, sir! You must cancel quickly, if you can! Your wife, she has gone into labor!" The chef exclaimed frantically on the other end of the line. "Please sir, you must return immediately!"  
"Shoot!" Paul exclaimed. "I'll be over as quick as I can, Leicester. Please, tell Rachel and Mary that I'm on my way."  
Paul turned to his colleague, Mitch, who was meant to be travelling to France with him, and said "Mitch, you go on ahead to France without me- I have to leave now. I'm sorry, but my wife's gone into premature labor. I...I can't leave her in this mess."  
"Man, Paul, you better get there fast. I'll call the boss for you and explain everything, mate." Mitch replied. "I'm sure he'll understand. But you better hurry now."  
"Thanks Mitch. You're a pal." Paul replied, watching as Mitch got on board the plane destined for France.

Meanwhile, in the ambulance, which had arrived and paramedics escorted the two women into the vehicle, Mary fretted "The nursery isn't done yet Rachel. Where will the baby sleep?"  
Rachel replied "Don't worry, Mary. Everything will be okay- I know it will. Besides, I'll have a new baby to help you take care of now." She assured, dropping all formality. Mary needed someone there for her, until Paul returned.  
"Oh, Rachel- I haven't got an overnight bag!" Mary realized with dismay.  
"Don't you worry about that- I'll deal with this." Rachel assured her, putting a hand on Mary's shoulder before reaching for her phone.

Emma was getting ready to pick up the two older Fogg children with her sister, Sophie, when she heard her phone ring. Mouthing a small 'wait, please,' at her sister, she fished it out of her pocket and looked at the number. It was the housekeeper. She pressed 'Accept' and held it to her ear.  
"Yes, Rachel?" She asked. "Is Mrs Fogg alright?"  
Rachel replied "She's alright now, but can you pack Mrs Fogg an overnight bag, please Emma?"  
"Of course."  
Emma hurried upstairs and swiftly packed in things with sharpness and speed only servants could master. She packed a small toiletry bag with toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, and then grabbed two pairs of Mary's pajamas, slippers, and a book for her to read, in case she was bored and wanted to read. She even packed Mary's cell phone, which was lying on the dresser.  
Emma zipped the bag up and said "An overnight bag- got it, Rachel."  
Rachel said "Good- could you bring it to the hospital before you pick up Alice and Max from school?"  
"Alright," Emma replied. "It's on route anyway; I'll be able to bring it easily."  
"Thank you Emma- I'll meet you in reception to collect it." Rachel said warmly. "Now you better hurry."  
"Yes ma'am. I'll see you soon."  
"Goodbye, Emma."  
Emma hung up and ran down the stairs to explain the situation to Sophie, who nodded her understanding. "We better hurry," Emma reminded her, as they grabbed their coats, as it was just starting to rain outside. "Rachel hates tardiness, and the children must not be kept waiting."  
They scuttled out, Emma bearing the green and black overnight bag and a dreadful feeling n her shoulders. She did hope that the to-be youngest Fogg would be alright; she did not like the idea of attending an infant's funeral.  
...

Rachel and Mary arrived at the hospital in the meantime, and the latter was carted away for observation and tests. Only Paul was allowed to be present at these, so Rachel wished her employer good luck until she returned, and promised to come back to her side once she was able.  
Rachel took that time to wait in reception for Emma, hoping that the young maid would arrive soon- she did not like people who 'dilly-dallied' so, and she knew that Emma could fall into that habit sometimes, though always unintentionally.  
However, she felt relief break across her heart as she saw Emma hurry in through the automatic doors of the hospital and made her way over to the older woman's side.  
"Rachel, here is the overnight bag for Mrs Fogg- how is everything going?" Emma asked anxiously.  
Rachel said "No word yet," in reply. "I can't go with Mrs Fogg- only Mr Fogg can. But I promised her I would come back to see her once the doctors have done their examinations. But I will call you all when the baby comes- it seem like this last one don't like to be kept waiting."  
"Oh dear- I hope she's okay- and the baby." Emma said softly. "Well, I better re-join Sophie and pick up Alice and Max."  
"Yes- it's almost time for them to go home." Rachel observed, looking at her watch.  
"Please, take care of yourself and Mrs Fogg, Rachel." The maid said, looking at her friend in concern.  
"Thank you, dear, and may you do the same at the Manor." The housekeeper replied. Then, they shared a quick but reassuring embrace between them, both of them suffering the same trauma, weathering the same storm.  
After the pair broke away, Emma said "Rachel I have to get going now, but I hope all goes well for you, Mrs Fogg and the baby."  
Rachel watched with a heavy heart as the maid dashed back out again to join Sophie, who was waiting outside the door. Clutching the fabric handles of the bag, the venerable housekeeper made her way over to ask a receptionist about visiting hours.  
She just hoped that Paul was on his way. For some reason, she had never heard word from either him or Leicester about the former's whereabouts.  
'Where is he?'

Meanwhile, Paul phoned Alice and Max's school in order to get them out early, as Emma and Sophie couldn't persuade the office staff to get the two elder Fogg children out of class earlier than usual, because they were not direct relatives of the Foggs.  
Paul said into his phone "Yes, I know it's a bit early, but I need Alice and Max Fogg out of class now-my wife has just gone into labour."  
Rhonda Quentin gasped. "Oh dear- I'm very sorry, sir- I'll get them for you." She turned to her colleague, covering the phone mouthpiece with her other hand. "Ms Jill, please send Alice and Max Fogg here- their mother is in labour." She told her.  
Without hesitation, Ms Jill phoned the classrooms for Max and Alice, before relaying the message. "Would Alice Fogg please come into the office? Her father's called in."  
Max's teacher also received the same memo, and within ten minutes, two very confused Fogg siblings were soon outside the office, wondering what was happening, and fiddling with their thumbs.

"Your father phoned us, explaining your mother has started giving birth to the baby before its time." Rhonda explained sympathetically to the two children.  
"But it's too early!" Alice protested. She explained that their mother had told them that the baby wasn't due for another month.  
"Well, babies don't exactly have a sense of time, sis." Max pointed out. "My friend William told me once that his brother Mason was born at two o'clock in the morning, when everyone was supposed to be asleep! Is Mommy okay?" He added, worriedly, this time to the two ladies behind the office desk.  
"We better take you home with us," Sophie interrupted suddenly, before either of the two ladies could answer him. "Thank you, Miss Quentin and Ms Jill."  
"You're quite welcome," Miss Quentin replied, a twinkle of concern appearing in her grey eyes. "Do send Mrs Fogg our regards for her and the baby's wellbeing."  
"We will. Thank you again."

As the quartet headed for home on foot, Alice suddenly asked "Emma, can we go to the hospital, please? Just for a minute?"  
Max turned to his younger sister, and said "You know we'll just have to wait until the baby is born, Al- that sounds boring."  
Sophie added firmly "We can wait at home- Rachel will call us when the baby arrives."  
Emma turned to her sister. "But, Sophie, it won't hurt to just stop by the hospital. We can see if there's any word on when the baby will arrive." She pointed out, hoping that would persuade her to change her mind.  
Sophie relented, and said "Okay, come on then- we'll go in and have a quick visit. But if Rachel sees us, I'll leave it to you to explain this to her." She added dryly, glaring at Emma, who just smirked with her sense of triumph.

Meanwhile, Paul muttered "This is the last baby I am making with Mary." to himself as he pulled into a hospital parking spot. He got out and locked the car, before running across the car park to the hospital doors. He hurried inside, nearly hitting a nurse wheeling an old man in a wheelchair. Yelling a quick apology over his shoulder, he dashed into reception; tie askew, hair wind whipped and clothes crumpled. Spotting a familiar face pacing the seating area, he made his way over to join her, puffing and wheezing like a worn out steam locomotive. "Rachel, thank you so much for waiting." He panted, wearily flopping into a chair.  
"It was nothing to thank me for, Paul," Rachel answered. "Are you alright, sir?" She added, putting a hand on his arm in concern at his ragged breathing.  
"Yes, I'll be fine- I just need a moment..." he wheezed, before suddenly noticing a doctor coming by. His name tag read 'Doctor Ray', and he was heading towards the two, carrying a faded blue clipboard with a sheaf of papers attached to it.  
"Excuse me; ma'am- is this Paul Fogg?" He asked.  
"Yes," They chorused in confirmation, and the doctor nodded, before he said "Mr Fogg, follow me to the maternity ward, please- it's through at the back here."  
Paul asked fearfully "Dr Ray, please, tell me- what is going on with my wife?"  
"She has gone into premature labour as a result of a recent UTI she had contracted." The doctor replied, as they hurried along corridors of white, green and yellow, the smell of disinfectant hitting Paul's nose. Nurses hurried along, going here, up, down, there, and anywhere.  
"Will the baby live, Doctor?" He asked the question no louder than a breath.  
The doctor paused, looking at the clipboard he was carrying. "Mr Fogg, I cannot say for sure whether the baby will live. There is a strong chance she will live, but we cannot get our hopes up just yet."  
Paul's shoulders slumped on hearing the news. He had never expected that he or his family would face such a crisis- of course, it was a common thing in maternity wards, to have babies born prematurely, but he just never thought it would affect him directly- but here he was, fearing for his youngest child's life- and then a thought hit him. What would happen to Mary?  
Paul loved her, and he did not want to lose her in childbirth.  
He decided, there and then, should the baby and Mary both come out of this nightmare safe and sound: never make the mistake of assuming anything again.  
Dr. Ray led Paul to the maternity ward of the hospital, where Paul instantly saw Mary, weeping with fright about the whole trauma, and his heart broke there and then. He didn't know what to do- he couldn't just take her in his arms and rock her softly, like if she had had a nightmare and awoke from it.  
Because this nightmare was all too real. Quietly, he hurried to his wife's side, placed a hand on her shoulder and said softly. "Mary,"

Mary looked up, and said "Paul, thank goodness you've come!" through her tears. She wiped them away as best as she could and beamed shakily at her partner, her frame still shaking violently from nerves overwrought by drama.  
Paul exclaimed "Mary- thank God you're alive! I don't want to lose you or our child, no matter what."  
"Paul, the doctors are worried about the baby surviving once he or she is born. And they fear...they fear there is a small chance I might die in the process. I just want to let you know that if the unimagined turns to the worst- if I don't make it out...I want you to raise our kids the same as before, please. Raise them to be kind and hardworking individuals..." Mary sobbed. "If you do decide to marry again, please always remember that..."  
"Shh, Mary..."Paul took his beloved wife's hand in his own, gave a gentle smile and said "Mary, sweetie, I love you and the baby- you always come out on top with Alice and Max. But please, don't say you wouldn't make it- I know you will. You and the baby will." He amended, looking at their clasped hands, and braving another smile.  
"...alright..." She whispered brokenly, managing a weak, but genuine smile. "Paul, what would you have named our child? We still haven't thought of a name..."  
"Well, I've always liked the name 'Madeline'," Paul answered truthfully. "What do you think? If we have a daughter, that is. But I'm not sure about a son. Maybe Mason?"  
"I'd thought of Olivia, but I think Madeline Fogg does sound wonderful, Paul. Better than Olivia Fogg." She answered, not paying attention to the suggestion of a boy's name for a possible son.  
"Well, Olivia is a nice name...perhaps as a possible middle name?" Paul suggested.  
Mary nodded. "But for now, we'll stick with Made- Ohh!" Her sentence was cut off as a sharp pain washed over, drenching her in agony. She cried in alarm and fear as her distressed husband watched, uncertain of what to do.  
"What is it?!" Paul asked frantically. "I'll get a doctor, Mary."  
"Please, hurry! I think the baby's coming out now!" Mary screamed, her hair falling into her eyes as she feels the all-too familiar sensations of oncoming labor.  
"Shoot!" Paul exclaimed. Spotting a nurse checking some notes on a clipboard, he jumped up from his wife's side, bee-lined over to her, and said 'Excuse me, is there another doctor around? My wife's having her baby now!"  
"Yes sir- actually, Doctor Ray warned me about this. I think Doctor Wayne should be free to come through and help your wife with her labor. I'll go and fetch him." She replied reassuringly, shooting a sympathetic look towards Mary, and then she hurried away to find the aforementioned doctor, leaving Paul to wring his hands helplessly. He hadn't needed to worry so much when Max and Alice had been born eleven and ten years ago, respectively.  
Why was it now that things were going wrong?

Alice, Max, Sophie and Emma had all trooped into the waiting room when they saw Rachel, still pacing around in great distress. She saw them at exactly the same time, and her expression morphed into one of anger at seeing them here and not at home, where they were meant to be.  
"Emma, Sophie, what are you doing here? And why did you bring the Fogg children here? They are meant to be at home!" She reminded the maids sternly.  
"Please don't blame them- it was my idea, Rachel!" Alice cried, feeling an odd feeling in her chest at having Emma and Sophie get into trouble- it had been similar to that time she accidentally caused an accident involving her favorite doll, Max, and the stairs, and the hospital trip they had had to make afterwards. That had been the last time- before now- that they had required the hospital for a serious incident.  
"No, I am to blame, Rachel." Emma said, rubbing the back of her neck ruefully. "I was the one who swayed Sophie to come here, despite her saying that we should return to the manor. If anyone should be in hot water right now, then it should be me."  
"Doctor Wayne, Doctor Ray requests for help urgently- Mrs Fogg is giving birth to her baby right now!" A nurse named Stella exclaimed suddenly, before Rachel could say anything else in response.  
"Okay- but I thought she was stabilized..." the doctor answered in confusion. But Alice didn't hear what happened next- she suddenly felt her legs sway underneath her before she suddenly fell backwards onto the waiting room floor. The last thing she heard was her brother crying her name as she fell, before blackness consumed her mind and body.


	2. Chapter 2

good news Bad New

Back at the Fogg Manor, Duncan found himself organizing the family account books when Leicester came into the library, where he was working.  
"Duncan, you must eat something, my friend." The chef implored. "I do not wish for you to starve!"  
"I'm too nervous to eat!" Snapped Duncan harshly, before he realized his tone, and closed his eyes, counting to ten before daring to speak again. "Leicester, I know you mean well, but my nerves are... well, I'm just very worried for Mr. and Mrs. Fogg." He explained, his shoulders drooping at remembering how unkind he had been to his best friend. "I am sorry for snapping at you."  
"You're forgiven." Leicester smiled gently. "Here, if you do change your mind, let me know, okay?"  
"Thank you, my friend." Duncan smiled. "You are a dear and good friend."  
But before Leicester could reply, the door slammed open, and a very familiar and loud voice barked orders from downstairs. Exchanging a look, Duncan and Leicester jumped to their feet and ran down the stairs as fast as they could towards the front door.  
They found a procession of chaos- Rachel was in front, ordering the two maids; Emma was behind her, carrying an unconscious Alice in her arms; and Sophie was holding Max's hand and telling him something- probably reassuring Max about his insentient sister.  
"Rachel, what has happened to Miss Alice?" Duncan demanded, and he did feel a little better at feeling Leicester's comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Miss Alice fainted in the hospital." Rachel replied, huffily. "We heard the doctors mentioning Mrs Fogg in her premature birth, and she collapsed."  
Leicester dashed into the kitchen to make some tea for the party, and Duncan, after promptly guiding Rachel into a chair, asked Sophie to bring the smelling salts downstairs, whilst Emma kept an eye on Max.  
First she laid Alice down on the sofa, and the sight of the young, pale daughter of his employers made Duncan uneasy. She laid there, her red locks spread over the pillow, looking for the world like a red haired six year old Sleeping Beauty.  
Rachel then looked at her hands, and muttered something under her breath. Then she announced "Oh dear -we left the hospital so fast, that I still have Mrs. Fogg's overnight bag with me. I shall have to bring it back and give it to her."

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sophie exclaimed "Smelling salts- found them!" and she ran back downstairs to hand them to Duncan.  
Leicester had returned from the kitchen with several mugs, and a full pot of tea, which he gave a cup to Emma, and Rachel, before offering one to Duncan, who politely declined. He was too busy checking Alice's pulse. It was a bit high, but nothing too serious.  
When Sophie handed him the clear glass bottle of smelling salts, Duncan thanked her, unscrewed the lid, and allowed the scent of the salts to waft under Alice's chubby nose. Soon, her eyes fluttered, and a pair of green- brown eyes was staring up at Duncan, whose face broke into a smile of relief.  
"Where am I?" Alice asked sleepily.  
"Alice!" Exclaimed Max happily, rushing to embrace his sister. "You're okay!"  
"What happened?" Alice quizzed her brother.  
"Emma took you home after you fell." Max supplied helpfully. Emma then took it upon herself to explain the matter to Alice in greater detail, who nodded, but she still looked a little dazed.  
"Hm, has she hit her head, perhaps?" Leicester offered. "An old friend of mine from cooking school had an accident and hit his head badly."  
"Yes, she did land quite hard- I'd imagine that she must have done some damage." Rachel mused. "Perhaps a minor concussion, and I should know- I did medical training as a nurse for a while."  
She stood, and walked over to where Alice lay on the couch. She checked her eyes, and found that, according to the young girl, everything was 'a little bit fuzzy.'  
"Shall we call the hospital?" Sophie asked anxiously.  
"No- minor concussions are easily treated. We can deal with this injury ourselves." Rachel assured. "If it gets worse, we'll call the hospital. Besides, the doctors there checked her over before we went home. They said she hadn't obtained any brain damage, but she should still be monitored. This is why."  
The group nodded solemnly. Things were looking very grave: first, Mrs Fogg had been rushed to hospital; then Alice had fainted; and now she had a concussion.  
Duncan felt his stomach rumble fairly loudly at this point. He normally didn't feel hungry during nerve wracking situations, but he hadn't eaten in a few hours, and he did not want to be in the same position as young Miss Alice.  
Luckily, Leicester went back into the kitchen to prepare something for the famished butler. He could tell his friend will need to eat soon, and he will ensure he did.

Alice blinked owlishly from her perch on the couch, peeking around the room from her little nest of cushions and a green and blue zig-zagged blanket.  
"Don't you worry, Miss Alice- we'll ensure you're well rested and back on your feet again," Duncan reassured her, gently patting her head. The poor girl blinked up at him, still very confused, but she did manage a small smile at hearing these comforting words.  
"Now, it is essential we don't annoy her." Rachel added. "If we do anything that will stress her out, then she will be very stressed, and it won't help her recover."  
Sophie took Max aside again, and made him promise, for his sister's sake, not to mention a word about the baby to Alice. She knew Rachel and Emma would keep quiet, but she knew that Max was more likely to blurt something about Mrs Fogg out and accidentally stress Alice out.

Alice looked around the room once more, and she shook her head. "Whoa, whatever that was sure can wake the mind up fast." She muttered to herself. "Max let's see Mom's overnight bag." She added, this time to her brother.  
"Okay, Alice," Max agreed, as he handed her their mother's green overnight bag.  
Alice opened it, and took a look inside. "Huh? Hey, Max- Mom has no picture of us in the bag."  
"Maybe Mom forgot." Max suggested, and he shrugged at his sister. "From what I heard on the way home, Mom didn't have a lot of time to pack."  
"Max it's up to us to pack Mom a picture of us!" Alice declared enthusiastically as she got off the couch with great determination and a fresh burst of energy.  
"Alice, shouldn't you rest?" Max asked Alice in concern, watching his sister carefully. "I don't want Rachel getting mad."  
"Max, I'm okay, really. Now come on- we have a lot of work to do before we go back to the hospital to see Mom and Dad!" She dashed up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her.  
Max said "Wow, smelling salts sure does its work. Wait up, Alice!" He called after his sister, and he ran upstairs after her.

Back at the hospital, Paul said "Mary, no don't go to sleep now, you need to push, sweetheart!"  
"I can't, Paul- not anymore. I mean, Max and Alice were easy, but now...it's almost like I'm giving birth to two babies. Paul, I'm so, so tired..." Mary whimpered.  
"I know, love, but you mustn't sleep yet. The baby's due." Paul replied, taking his wife's hand and squeezing it. "I promise once it's born, you can sleep as long as you need to. Just please, don't sleep now."  
Doctor Wayne came up to the couple, and said "Mrs. Fogg, I need you to give one last push please, because I can see a little head peek out."  
"It's just one baby- I can do it..." Mary said as she gritted her teeth and started to give one final push and squeezing Paul's hand a lot harder than before.  
"Mary, where did you get a stronger grip?" Paul asked, amazed, and yet in pain at his wife crushing his fingers painfully- but unintentionally, of course. "I don't ever remember you squeezing my hand this hard."  
"I...just...want...this...baby...out!" Mary nearly screamed, as she felt something come out of her, and she nearly collapsed into the bed with relief as a loud scream was heard.

Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs Fogg! You have a girl!" Doctor Wayne announced, holding a squalling, pink, blood covered infant in his arms. Paul was immensely happy, overjoyed, and in love again. His little daughter looked beautiful- like a little angel from Heaven.  
But Mary soon realized something was out of place. "Doctor, I feel I'm not finished yet." She told him anxiously. "What's wrong?"  
"Hm, it might just be the afterbirth..." But the good doctor was uncertain. "Keep pushing, Mrs Fogg." He instructed. "I think you two might be having twins..." He decided, finally.  
Poor Paul was so overcome with shock at the news that his face drained of color, and then he fainted.  
"Paul?" Mary asked. "Oh, what a great time for my husband to faint -right when I need him!"  
"Give another push, Mrs. Fogg." Dr Wayne said, handing the first baby to a nurse to clean and weigh. "Shoot, this second baby isn't coming out."  
Mary felt a cold wave of fear grip at her heart at his words. She didn't want this baby to die! So she pushed again. She gripped at the rails of her bed, and she grunted and screamed as she pushed and pushed the baby further on. She wished Paul was here to whisper encouragements to her, and possibly take some bruised and thoroughly squeezed fingers into the bargain.  
But a second nurse was busy seeing to her unconscious husband- she was currently waving smelling salts under his nose, after having sat him upright. Paul mumbled groggily "Okay, I'm awake, Mary- I am so sorry. You are about to break the rails- ow, Mary too tight!" He gasped, as his wife grabbed his hand again.  
"Leaving me along again, Paul. You are going to pay for this at home- now shut it!" She snapped furiously. Knowing the fierce moods his spouse could get into, Paul wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.  
"Twins- we only have one crib. Shoot -come on Mary, you can do this now!" He urged her, allowing his fingers to curl round her enclosed hand.  
Just then, Nurse Stella returned from weighing their first twin, and declared "This first twin is healthy- she weighs 5 pounds and 6 ounces- boy, she has a good set of lungs!" She added over the baby's cries.  
Dr. Wayne held up a hand, and said "Ms Fogg, stop, please- this second baby isn't coming out on its own. We need to deliver it another way." He informed the couple seriously. "We must deliver this baby by Caesarean section."  
Mary paled at that. She had never, ever, needed a C-section. And now one of her children required to be delivered by that method? Swallowing, she asked "How long will this C-section take?"  
"It will take between three quarters of an hour and an half, Mrs Fogg." Doctor Wayne told her. "I am worried about the likelihood of this twin surviving the birth, however." He added grimly. "I fear this twin may not be as strong as his or her sister."  
Dr Wayne said "I am sorry, Mr Fogg, but you can't be in the operation room with your wife- you can however get to know this little one in case the second twin doesn't make it."  
"I better give Rachel an update-she's in the waiting room, but I will be back." Paul decided reluctantly, seeing no alternative to this dire predicament. "Mary, I love you."  
"Paul, just remember I love you very much, and this little one," Mary replied, and nodded to their elder twin. "How about we call her Ronny Lily Fogg- Riley for short?" She asked.  
"I love it. And you will make it-please, I can't raise our kids without you- I love you." Paul told her.  
"I love you too, Paul." Mary replied tearfully as they wheeled her into the operating room.  
Nurse Stella, who had left the room again on an errand, returned and said "Mr Fogg, the receptionist told me to tell you that your friend Rachel and two other ladies took an unconscious girl and a shocked boy home- but don't worry, no damage was done." She assured. "The girl was checked over before they were sent home."  
"You mean... Alice and Max...shoot! Could you hold Riley, please? I have to make a call home- urgently. Can today get any worse?" He muttered this last question to himself as he handed he squirming new born to a startled nurse, and whipped out his cell phone.  
Dialing in the Fogg house phone, he began calling, hoping that Rachel would pick up and explain the situation.

"What do you mean you don't where Miss Alice is?" Rachel questioned in a thundering voice. Duncan and Leicester exchanged anxious glances, before the former raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, which forced the housekeeper to cease her tirade for the time being.  
"I am aware this is serious, Rachel, but we will find her- there is no way she would leave the manor and"- But he was interrupted by the phone shrieking to be answered.  
"That must be Mr Fogg." Rachel deduced, and then glared at the two men in front of her. "We shall discuss this later, gentlemen." She informed them, before hurrying to the landline and answering it.  
"Rachel- what happened? I heard at the hospital that Alice fainted- is she alright?" Paul questioned swiftly.  
"Yes, sir, she will be. She just had a nasty bump on the head, and a very minor concussion." Rachel explained. "She overheard the doctors at the hospital mentioning Mrs Fogg's premature labor, and I..."  
"Why were they at the hospital?" Paul interrupted, anger seeping into his voice. "I wanted them to come home and wait there until Mary and I were ready!"  
After she wrangled the phone from her superior's fingers successfully, Emma held it to her ear and explained how she had persuaded Sophie to take them to the hospital- but only briefly. She knew she was responsible for what happened, and she didn't want anyone but herself to accept the blame.

I see." Paul answered.  
"I really am very sorry sir," Emma continued remorsefully. "I should have listened to Sophie about how terrible an idea that was, but I didn't think. I didn't anticipate Miss Alice to react so."  
Paul let out a breath in relief that Alice was okay, and he was glad that Emma owned up to the incident. "You're forgiven, Emma- but next time I tell you and your sister that the kids must be home, they must be home. Please remember next time."  
Emma sighed happily. "Yes, sir- I'll remember next time. Thank you." She then handed the phone back to Rachel sheepishly, mouthing a quick apology at her rudeness. Rachel merely nodded before holding the phone to her ear once more.  
"So how is Mrs Fogg, sir?" She queried.  
"Well, there's good news, and bad news." Paul began nervously, all traces of anger now dissipated at the topic of his wife. "The good news is, Mary was actually expecting twins, and we have one twin born successfully."  
Rachel gasped in delight, and quickly relayed the news to the two maids, Duncan and Leicester, who rejoiced equally at the unexpected news. "What's the name of the new arrival?" She questioned, grinning like a fool.  
"Her name is Ronny Lily Fogg, but we decided on Riley for a nickname." Paul explained and he smiled despite the situation he was facing at the hospital. "She's a beautiful little girl."  
"What about the other twin, Mr Fogg?" Rachel inquired, feeling something unpleasant worm around in her gut and gnawing at her joy until it was replaced with apprehension and fear for her employer and the other child.  
"That's the bad news." Paul responded. "It's not coming out...so Mary's been admitted for a C-section."  
This time the gasp he heard down the line was a stifled one of horror and shock. "Oh my goodness-do you know if they'll be alright?"  
"I don't know, Rachel...I'm not allowed to be with Mary, actually, so I have no idea how things are going. I only phoned here because a nurse here told me that Alice had fainted and you went home." Paul explained.  
The housekeeper quietly confirmed this, feeling tears well up in her eyes, but she blinked them away harshly. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't feel right staying, not with Miss Alice..."  
"Rachel, please don't worry about it," Paul's voice crackled on the other end of the line, and Rachel wondered how bad things really were at the hospital. "There's not much you can do here, anyway- neither of us would be allowed with Mary, and I'll be fine."  
Sensing a weakening in his voice, the housekeeper decided to take action. "Is there anything I can do, sir?" She asked.  
Paul gave a weak chuckle at her determination. "Ah, good old pragmatic Rachel- we'd be lost without you!" He told her seriously, before pausing in consideration. "Just...just keep the household running smoothly until we come back- you and Duncan, okay? And you all try to be brave too- I know you're fond of Mary, and all we can do for her is hope she and the baby pull through."  
"Yes sir. I'll do that. I"-  
But she stopped on hearing a tone pierce her ears, instead of Paul's voice.  
Returning the phone to its rightful place, she surmised the rest of the situation to Emma, Sophie Duncan and Leicester, about the condition of Mary and the unborn baby, and Paul's instructions.  
"Very well, Rachel." Leicester said dully.  
"For the Fogg family," Duncan added, equally miserable, but trying to inject velour into his tone.  
"And the first thing we can do is look for Miss Alice- and Master Max." Rachel decided firmly, putting her hands on her hips.

Meanwhile, in Paul and Mary's room, the two kids were rummaging for items in Mary's dresser to take to their mother.  
"Look, Max -I found a picture of us from summer vacation last year!" Alice exclaimed, holding a glossy photograph of the family on holiday at a beach. It was a lovely photo, and a prized possession of Mary's.  
"Cool, Al!" Max praised his sister happily, before holding up a string of gold colored beads. "Look what I found- Mom' necklace from her first date with Dad! We'll take it to her too." He decided firmly. "She'll want to see it again."  
Alice said "Yes. Great idea, Max!" she admired the gold beads on the cherished necklace- all the larger beads had animals on them. Mary loved this necklace not just because it was given to her from Paul on their first date, but it also had animals on it that reminded her of her family.  
The swan bead was the one that reminded Mary of Alice, as she was graceful and charming. The elephant was Paul- with an extremely sharp memory and a need to protect his family at all costs. The snake was Max, who was very clever and could worm out of trouble no matter what. Mary had told them all this.  
"So what animal do you think will represent the baby?" Alice asked her brother, who shrugged.  
"I don't know, sis. But the lion's cool- I hope it's that." Max replied, shrugging.  
"But what if Mom had two babies?" Alice theorized. "The lion would be for them two."  
"Hmm, yeah, seeing as they would be twins...do you think Mom will have twins, Al?" He asked  
Alice just smiled a toothy smile at her brother. "Maybe," She replied innocently with a tiny shrug.  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps heading for their parent's bedroom. Their faces morphed into alarm.  
"Quick, Al- down here! They'll never find us!" Max hissed and grabbed Alice's wrist before yanking her underneath the king sized bed. As their parents' bedspreads covered the gap between the floor and the bed frame, they were perfectly hidden.  
And just in time too- no sooner had they wriggled out of sight then the door opened. Max peeked out cautiously, and then mimed writing in a book, to show her it was Duncan without speaking. Alice nodded tersely in reply, before stiffening.  
"Miss Alice and Master Max- are either you in here?" Duncan asked loudly.  
No response.  
"I say, now's not the time...what's this?"  
He saw that his mistress's drawers had been opened, and on the floor next to it, he saw a photograph of the Fogg family on a previous summer vacation, and...  
"Heavens above, it's Mrs. Fogg's beads! What are they doing out of their box?" He gasped in horror. "I better tidy this away."  
As he hurried away to return them to their box, Alice attempted to worm away for escape, but Max shook his head. They weren't allowed in here if their parents weren't home, and Max didn't want to get either him or Alice into trouble for being in here.  
...


	3. Chapter 3

Alice and Max rubbed their eyes blearily and looked around. They were nestled next to each other under their parent's bed. Memories of their quest flashed through their minds, which awakened them a little bit.  
"When did we fall asleep?" Alice asked her brother wearily, stifling a yawn.  
"Beats me," He replied, equally sleepily. "I wonder if anyone's in here."  
The duo cautiously crawled out and looked around- Duncan was long gone, though the necklace had been tidied away again. Thankfully, Alice had pocketed the photograph before they hid, so they just had to retrieve the necklace and leave.  
Except...Duncan had shifted it to a much higher spot than it had been previously, and now the pair couldn't reach it.  
"We'll never get it to Mom!" Alice wailed, but Max shushed her.  
"Don't say that, Al! I have an idea!"  
He ran over to Mary's dresser, and retrieved a small stool, on which she could sit and do her make up or brush her hair- or blow dry it. He dragged it over to the chest of drawers, on which the necklace was now perched, and he shifted the stool carefully so that it was aligned with the drawers.  
"Hold it still, sis." He whispered. "I'm gonna climb up and get it."  
"Be careful, Max!" Alice hissed fearfully. "Please don't fall!"  
Max said "Alice, shh! Just keep a look out!" as he started climbing up the stool before rummaging around on the chest of drawers until his chubby, sweaty fingers grabbed their mom's necklace. "Alice, catch it!"

Whoa, nice save!" Alice exclaimed, before face gained a troubled expression. "Max, where did you"-  
"Alice, let's get out of here before we're in big trouble!" Max interrupted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the door.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Paul asked another nurse, "Excuse me, have you seen a nurse Stella with my daughter, Ronny Lily Fogg, in her arms, have you, Miss?"  
"Follow me, Mr Fogg, down here...you will find Ronny Lily Fogg there with the other babies." Nurse Jackie answered, leading him down the corridor.  
"Thank you, ma'am." Paul replied, hurrying after her as quick as he was allowed. "I think I hear Ronny cry!" he exclaimed worriedly as they neared a room. "She's got her mother's lungs alright!" He remarked in addition.  
As they entered the room Nurse Jackie said "Stella, Mr Fogg is here to see Ronny Lily Fogg."  
"Of course- boy, Ronny hasn't stopped crying since you left." Stella informed him, handing Ronny back to him.  
Paul whispered soothingly "It'll be okay Riley- Mommy will be alright, I hope."

Meanwhile, back at home, Alice said "Max, keep the staff busy while I sneak the necklace and the picture inside Mom's overnight bag okay?"  
"Got it!" Max answered.  
You know," Mused Alice "that 2nd nap helped me feel like my old self again. I mean the last thing I remember was hearing that Mom had gone into labour by Nurse Stella- but I don't remember anything after that."

Other than, "I'll explain things to you later, Al." Max Said and ran to keep Emma, Sophie, Duncan and Rachel busy.  
Alice looked into their mom's overnight bag once more. "Let's see- Mom has PJs, book, slippers, toiletries...and now she'll have her necklace and a picture of us!" She exclaimed as she zipped up the overnight bag and placed it on the chair, before she began waiting for her brother to come back. But he was gone for longer than she thought.  
"Alice, Alice- I have some good news that Rachel just told me!" Max exclaimed happily.  
"What is it, Max?" She asked, caught up in his excitement.  
"Alice, sit down on the couch please." Max requested, and she did so, feeling confused.  
"Max what is it?" She asked again, curious as to why her brother was so excited.  
"Okay, you remember when Mom was eating for one?" He inquired.  
"Yes – but why are you asking this?" Alice asked, confused.  
"Well, Mom should have been eating for two because, well, it turns out Mom's having twins!" He told her, beaming from ear to ear. "The first twin's been born already as well- Rachel told me that when I went to distract the servants."  
"We have twin sisters!" Alice gasped in delight, allowing her hands to fly straight into the air in joy at the news that had just been delivered to her, and whooped. "What is the first twin's name?" She asked, with interest.  
"Well, the first twin's name is Ronny Lily Fogg- and she'll be called Riley for short, but we need to wait for the second twin to be born." He added his face worried as he recalled the servants' reaction when they told them this. "Al, I'm worried. The servants seemed really...upset when they told me. They were trying to hide it, but I get the feeling they're hiding something from us."  
"But what are they hiding?" Alice asked.  
"I dunno, sis. But it's something bad..."

In the meantime, Ronny had stopped crying once she was in her father's arms.  
"Oh Riley, you are going to love your new home along with Mom, me your older sister Alice and your older brother Maxwell but Max for short- and of course your little twin." He cooed.  
Nurse Jackie suddenly bustled into the room and said "Mr Fogg, will you kindly follow me, please?" Dr Wayne wants to talk to you."  
"Are Mary and the second twin alright?" Paul asked worriedly, feeling fear clench at his stomach. He had a feeling that something bad had happened. He couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew something was up.

Ronny, Daddy will be back- I have to see about Mommy and your twin." He told her gently, before handing her back to the blonde nurse. "Nurse Stella, I'm sorry to give you her again, but can you take Ronny, please?"  
"Sure, Mr Fogg- I'll be happy to." Stella answered, accepting the little girl and rocking her gently.  
"Thank you. I will be back as soon as I can." He added, as he left the nursery with Nurse Jackie, and they walked back along the hallway before reaching a small room with some ratty green chairs, next to an oak desk.  
"Mr Fogg, thank you for joining me- please have a seat." Doctor Wayne offered, gesturing a hand to one of the seats.  
Paul sat down on a chair reluctantly, and asked "Dr Wayne, is my wife and Riley's twin alright?"  
Doctor Wayne fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, sir, I have good news and bad news. The good news is…you have another little girl."  
Paul's eyes filled with tears, but he refused to let them fall. "Is she okay?"  
"Unfortunately, Mr Fogg, it seems that your elder twin was the stronger of the two. Your other girl is alive…but she is fighting for her life in the incubator."  
His heart froze, but so did his tears. d my wife- is she alright?"  
"I am very, very sorry sir…but your wife…she passed away during the operation."

Paul couldn't remember much following those words, but he did remember hollering his grief and fury at the world following this.  
"How…how did she die?" He asked weakly, at last.  
"It was a bleeding, sir. I am so very sorry."  
"Sorry- you're sorry? I have four children, doctor- all four are now motherless, I have three girls who will require her in life, and one daughter is fighting for her life- and all you can say is SORRY?" Paul ranted.  
"But the second baby girl- you have a name picked out?" The doctor asked, holding his hands up in surrender.  
Shoulders deflating, Paul said "...yes, we did -it is Madeline Olivia Fogg- or Maddie for short. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, things aren't looking so good for Madeline, because she only weighs one pound, and is the smallest and quietest baby I have seen- barely made a peep. But she is in our neonatal intensive care unit just now."  
"Dr. Wayne, how come Ronny was crying, and is in the hospital nursery then?" Paul asked.  
"Well, Mr Fogg, sometimes twin births involve having one baby weighing more than the other," The doctor explained sympathetically. "I'm afraid your daughter Riley was the twin who ended up with more weight than her twin."  
"How likely are Madeline's chances, Doctor?" Paul asked.  
"Well, Mr Fogg, that is hard to determine. She is at a very high risk of dying, due to her extremely low weight. But, there may yet be hope for her. Some babies survive the direst consequences of birth complications. Please do not give up hope, Mr Fogg."

Paul didn't dare mention he wouldn't give up on his little girl's life, no matter small that hope was.

That is the spirit, Mr Fogg," Doctor Wayne said kindly.  
"How long will both twins be here?" Paul asked.  
"Riley will need to stay for three weeks or so for monitoring, but she should be alright to come home afterwards. But I'm afraid Madeline would be here for quite some time. Now, come this way."  
Doctor Wayne led Paul down another corridor to a room with 'Neonatal Ward' printed in black bold letters across the windows- behind which was silence, which he did not like-it made his skin crawl with unease. The doctor went into a small cupboard, returned with a yellow gown, and ensured Paul had it slipped on before they entered the ward.  
"Nurse Zelda, Mr Fogg would like to see Madeline, if that is alright." The doctor called to a friendly and efficient black nurse going between incubators, checking on the babies.  
"Sure, Mr Fogg- I see Dr. Wayne had you change into a yellow gown." She smiled, coming over to the two.  
"Yes, may I hold Madeline please, Nurse Zelda?" He asked. He hoped he could- she and Riley were all that was left of Mary in the last place she ever saw in her life, and he had hoped this wouldn't be the last place either he or Mary had to see. Sadly, life had to be au contraire.  
"Alright, but just for a minute, Mr Fogg," Zelda conceded, and went to remove Madeline from her incubator. "You know, it's normally concerned mothers I see in here before fathers, but you are an exception- I see your wife must be sleeping after the hard work she did today." She smiled again.  
Despite her attempts to be friendly and outgoing, Paul felt a cold stab at his heart at the image of Mary bleeding to death in her bed whilst giving birth to their premature daughters. "It'll be a long sleep she'll never wake up from again, you mean." He replied, bitterly.  
Nurse Zelda gasped, and a hand flew to her mouth as she realised the implications behind this statement. She said "Oh dear! I am sorry, sir- I didn't realise...I did not mean to say..."  
"It is fine," Paul sighed "Well, not fine, but you weren't to know." He amended. "I apologise for my remark."  
"No, no sir, you needn't apologise for experiencing loss. It just happens, Mr Fogg. I hope that your pain will lessen with time," She said carefully, trying not to upset him any further, giving him a gentle smile.  
"Dr Wayne, you weren't kidding –I don't hear crying from Madeline like I did with Ronny earlier today- it seemed like nurse Stella was at the end of her wits with Ronny when I left." Paul admitted worriedly.  
He cradled a tiny, delicate Madeline closer to his chest. "Oh Madeline, you're going to love your new home with me, your older sister Alice, your older brother Maxwell -or Max for short- and your older twin sister Ronny- Riley for short -along with the staff. Mommy is in a better place now, but nothing will ever- I mean ever- break our family apart. I promise I will come and see you again. Now daddy needs to check on Riley, but I will be back. Good night Madeline - I love you." He whispered as he handed his fragile daughter to Zelda again, almost reluctantly, after giving her one final cuddle.  
"Mr. Fogg that was very sweet and heart-warming to hear. And Madeline is the first quiet baby I have seen today. Come on Madeline, back into your incubator, sweetheart." Zelda said quietly, as she placed the tiny infant back in and ensured that she was hooked up properly.  
As the two men left the ward Paul suddenly realised a rather awkward scenario, and asked, embarrassed "Dr. Wayne, since Mary is gone, I can't really, well... I can't breastfeed Ronny and Madeline because I am a man."  
Dr Wayne said in a deadpan voice "I have noticed, Mr Paul. You fathered the twins." But his face morphed into an expression of sympathy nonetheless, at the awkwardness of the situation. "I will give you milk formula for Ronny, and we shall see what is best for Madeline, once she is strong enough to live without the incubator." He decided.

Thanks Doctor." Paul sighed in relief. "I will call home and tell my family what happened. Thank you, Dr. Wayne, for everything you've done." He added, bravely and yet sincerely, despite his anger that Mary had died today-  
"Anytime, Mr. Fogg. I am sorry for your loss." The doctor answered earnestly, he left for his office, as Paul called home.

Back at home, Alice shouted "I've got the phone! Hello Dad! How are Mom and the 2nd Twin? When can we see Mom and our two new sisters?" She asked eagerly, jumping up and down excitedly at the thought of seeing her mother and her new baby sisters.  
Paul winced and felt his heart shatter at the thought of explaining about Mary's death to the kids. "Listen, sweetheart, I need to tell you and Max something, okay? But I don't want to do it over the phone..."  
"...Dad?" a small, meek voice asked, trembling with fear.  
"I will explain, I promise. But for now, could you fetch Rachel and put her on the phone please?" Paul asked. "I need to see about extra baby supplies."  
Alice put a hand over the mouthpiece, and asked "Max, can you go and get Rachel, please? Dad needs to talk to her."  
Max said "Sure, Alice. I'll be right back." And he hurried away.  
Alice turned her attention back to the phone and asked "Dad is everything okay with Mom, and when are Mom and the babies coming home?"  
Just then Rachel arrived and took the phone from Alice, before her father could answer. The housekeeper said "Thank you, Miss Alice." She then gently shooed the little girl away before she started speaking to Paul.  
Alice turned to her brother. "Max, Dad sounded like he'd been crying." She whispered, worriedly. "I think you were right about something being wrong earlier. Remember? You told me the servants know something we don't."  
"You don't think something happened to Mom, do you?" Max asked worriedly. "...Or our sister?"  
"We won't know until dad tells us." Alice replied, biting her lip. Suddenly, a pair of warm hands and a kindly voice led them both out of the living room and into the kitchen. Alice and Max followed their butler like sheep following their shepherd.  
Rachel waited until the two children and her colleague were out of the room, before she asked "Mr. Fogg, is everything okay at the hospital?"  
Paul admitted "No Rachel, Mary just passed away during the surgery. She died due to a bleed."  
Rachel gasped in horror, stifling it through her hand. "I'm so sorry to hear it sir." She said quietly, once she had regained enough composure to speak. "She will be missed."  
"Thank you," Her employer answered quietly, in a thread breath.  
"And...What about the other twin?" The housekeeper dared to ask cautiously, crossing her fingers. It was bad enough her other employer had died today, but if the innocent Fogg baby died too, she feared she would never sleep for months to come.  
"She's born- but she only weighs a pound, so she'll be stuck in hospital for a while. Her name is Madeline Olivia Fogg." Paul explained wearily.  
Rachel said "We need to get double the baby things for the nursery."  
"And start planning Mary's funeral. Riley will be here at the hospital for a while- three weeks or so  
"We'll do everything we can to help, sir." Rachel reminded him. "Just remember that, Paul."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice and Max were nervous- when their father had told them they had bad news for them, he looked sad, very sad, and it frightened the kids terribly.  
"What do you think it is, Max?" Alice asked timidly.  
"I don't know, sis- we'll just have to find out," Replied Max bravely, but he couldn't hide his feelings for fright from his sister.  
However, they didn't find out until later at night, when Paul took them to the sofa in the living room to explain, and he made each child sit on either side of him.  
"It's about you mother, kids," He started, sadly. At these words, fear flashed in their eyes.  
"What happened?"  
"She's still coming home, right?"  
"Is she okay?"  
Paul raised a hand to silence them politely. "It wouldn't be easy to say this, so I'll only say it once. Kids, your mother...she...she died today, giving birth to your sisters," He continued. "I know it's not fair that this had to happen, but sometimes it does."  
"So, she's...gone?" Max whispered, unable to believe their sweet, kind mother was never coming home to them- they'd never hear her sweet voice singing lullabies, they'd never taste any of her delicious meals, they'd never see her smile in pride at their achievements.  
They would never see her again...  
Alice broke down first. Tears streamed down her face before her grieved howls and sobs started, and Paul swore he heard her heart break the second they did. Max briefly fought with the struggle to cry, but lost and ended up puling in misery and sadness into his hands.  
Paul, with tears once more streaming his face, pulled his elder children close to him to try and comfort them- let them know that he was in their position too.  
The three Foggs cried and howled for hours seemingly, unable to be comforted by anyone or anything except each other's presence, before they all fell asleep on the sofa, with broken sleep- the cause of the breakage due to the haunting memories of Mary and her loss.

A few days later, Paul had to make arrangements for Mary's funeral. He knew that he might need some help in looking after the children for a few days, so he phoned his older twin brother- William 'Billy' Fogg.  
"Hiya there, little brother!" Billy hooted cheerfully- he was that sort of person, the jolly and cheerful kind. He was married to a kind woman named Heather.  
"Hey, Billy," He replied weakly. "I have some bad news to tell you."  
"Are the twins alright?" His twin asked.  
"They were born premature. The eldest, Ronny, will be fine, but her sister- Madeline- is very, very weak. Doctors are not sure what will happen to her." Paul explained, massaging his temple whilst memories of the tragedy unfolded once more- they just wouldn't leave him alone.  
"That is awful, Paul. I hope they'll recover someday."  
"Thank you." Paul answered, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes as he felt tears emerging in his eyes. How was he going to explain his wife's death?  
"It's Mary. She died giving birth to Madeline-from a really bad bleed." He said at last. It was so silent after that, he could have sworn that he heard Billy's world crash round his ears from the other end of the phone.  
Then Billy muttered something softly that Paul was glad the kids couldn't hear. "That's just not right – it's not right for the universe to just take her away! She was a good woman Paul- it's just not fair having to bury her so soon. I'm very, very sorry to have to hear this."  
Paul couldn't answer- his throat tightened at the remembrance of his wife's passing.  
"Would you like me to tell Heather?" Billy asked, in a much gentler tone.  
"Please," Paul managed at last. "Also, big brother, could you do me a favour?"  
"Sure, - what is it?"  
"If you are able to come to Mary's funeral, would you mind being one of her pall bearers?" He asked, tentatively. "Mary was immensely fond of you, and I know that you did love her like a sister..."  
"Yes, I did. I would be honoured, brother."  
"Thank you, Billy- this means a lot."  
"No need to thank me- if it was Heather's passing, I would have asked the same."  
Paul added "Billy, one more thing, if it's not too much trouble-but I need help looking after the kids, please."

Billy said "Paul calm down, little bro- we will be there as soon as we can. And I will call the rest of the family for you, since your hands are full right now."  
"Thanks Billy –I don't know what I will do without you." Paul expressed gratefully.  
"No trouble, Paul- Heather and I are both here for you. Anytime you need to talk before Heather and I arrive, just call, okay?"  
Paul said "Thank you again- see you soon Billy," The two brothers said goodbye, and Paul hung up- just as Emma dashed in.  
"Mr Fogg, we need your help in the nursery-some of the wallpaper is loose!"  
"It can't be that wallpaper- it's supposed to stay up!" Paul exclaimed in frustration, but as He Open the door, he was to find that everything was set up- without his prior knowledge! Duncan, Leicester, Sophie and Emma and Rachel were all there too!  
"Two cribs- how did you all get the nursery set up so quickly – and without me knowing?" Paul asked incredulously- unable to believe what he was seeing.  
"We found one of Mary's old plans for the nursery," Rachel explained. "And when they become toddlers, just take the bars off, find a Bed Frame, and there are two beds ready and waiting!" She added proudly.  
"Thank you all so much!" Paul exclaimed joyously. "I suppose the wallpaper was just a decoy?" He asked Emma.  
"Of course sir- the wallpaper's fine." Emma answered reassuringly. "I do hope you're not cross."  
"No, I'm too pleased to be cross- in fact, expect a bonus in your pay checks, all of you! I cannot thank you enough!" He beams broadly, more tears- this time of ecstasy- forming in his eyes.  
"Forget the bonus, Mr Fogg!" Leicester exclaimed excitedly. "There is more to the nursery that you will discover when the twins are older!"  
"Yes-there is a lot more then you think!" Sophie added, but Paul shook his head in confusion.  
He said "Alice and Maxwell are too quiet today- I better go see what is up. My apologies, but I will be back directly." He left the nursery to find his elder children.  
Alice said "Boy, won't dad be surprised to hear this speech we made for Mom!"  
"Yes but how will Ronny and Madeline remember Mom?" Her brother asked her almost philosophically.  
"Oh- I forgot about that, Max!" Alice exclaimed.  
Then her brother suddenly clicked his fingers in triumph as an idea hit him. "I know- how about we make a scrapbook for them? We could write stories and poems about Mom, and stick photos and drawings in them!"  
"That's brilliant, Max- how about we do two, so that they get one book each and wouldn't fight about it?" Alice added. "We could even have 'Ronny' and 'Madeline' in their books so they can tell them apart, and make them their own."  
"That's a great idea, Al!" Max exclaimed triumphantly. "Here, let's get started!"  
But they jumped as their father suddenly knocked on their bedroom door, before opening the door and entering,  
"Is everything alright in there?" He asked in concern. "You're being very quiet."  
"We're fine, Dad- we were just busy writing speeches for Mom." Max replied smoothly.

Dad- can Max and I make scrapbooks for Riley and Madeline - please?" Alice asked. "We thought about making scrapbooks about Mom so that our little sisters would have something to remember Mom by." And the duo proceeded to explain in detail what they planned to do for Ronny and Madeline.  
Paul said "Alice, Max I like your ideas, but we only have a few family vacation pictures."  
"But, dad-there has to be more downstairs!" Alice protested.  
Paul simply nodded in acknowledgment and said "Let's go and see if we can more pictures," as they headed down the stairs.  
"Rachel, I am getting worry about Mr Fogg. He hasn't been sleeping very much- just going from home to the hospital to check on Princess Ronny and Princess Madeline. But I digress- it is almost 2pm. We better go downstairs." Duncan said, and he Leicester left ahead of Rachel and the maids.  
"We'll need a banner above each crib." Emma pointed out.  
"Yes, one with each twin's names on for a while until we can tell them apart ourselves," Sophie added thoughtfully.  
"That could work," Rachel agreed solemnly after hearing this proposition. "We'll start later on tonight, Sophie."  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Paul realized it was time to check on Madeline and Ronny- as visiting hours had started. So he said "Alice, Max, I have to go and check on your sisters, but I will be home for dinner. Now be good, and no fighting, okay?"  
"Okay," They agreed miserably. Paul gave each child a hug and kiss before grabbing his car keys from the front door and leaving the house, closing the door gently behind him.

As Paul drove to the hospital- hoping not only to see Riley, but also Madeline too- he had an idea how to show Alice and Max their new sisters. As he pulled into a park space and locked the Car door, he quickly fetched something from the boot and went into the hospital. He headed to the nursery to see Riley first.  
"Mr Paul Fogg? Right on time! Nurse Anna just finished feeding Ronny. She sure does let you know when she is hungry!" Nurse Amy teased lightly, trying to make Paul smile.  
Paul said "Aw- Nurse Amy, would it be okay if I take a picture of Ronny, please? My family and I are making a scrapbook for Ronny and Madeline each, and I'd thought it'd be nice to include a picture of them as babies."  
"Of course, Mr Fogg," Amy agreed. "If you'll follow me please,"  
So Nurse Amy led Paul down the rows of beds to where a red haired freckled nurse was holding a tiny and familiar baby girl.  
"Nurse Anna? Mr Paul Fogg is here to see his daughter Ronny."  
"Oh my goodness, yes-here you go...um, oh dear, Mr Fogg!" Nurse Anna stammered shyly, gently handing baby Ronny to him.  
"Thank you, Nurse Anna." Paul answered gratefully- before realizing that he now had a squirming baby and a camera to hold (both very priceless!)  
"Here, would you like me to take a photo for you, Mr Fogg?" Nurse Amy offered. "Then you and Ronny can be in the scrapbook!"  
"Thank you, Nurse Amy- that's a lovely idea." Paul replies gratefully, awkwardly holding the camera towards her.  
Accepting it carefully, she deftly positions it across her face, and after getting the pair to relax, takes a couple of snaps of the pair.  
"Here you are, Mr Fogg- I took a couple. Just pick the best one."  
"Thank you, Nurse Amy- wow, these are really good!" He exclaims, looking at the proffered camera and its new additions.  
"Thanks," she replied, blushing. "I like taking photographs in my spare time- it's just a little hobby." She explained. "I took it up in college, you see, and I took a shine to it."  
Paul nodded approvingly.  
"Thank you again." He told her.  
"No problem, Mr Fogg." Amy winked at him.  
Paul said "Please, let me get a photo of you and Riley together so she can remember you in the future, please."  
"Sure, Mr Paul Fogg," Amy replied, earnestly, but with a hint of cheekiness. "Here, I've got Riley. Come on, sweetie -smile for the camera! That's a good girl Riley." Amy cooed as Paul took a few pictures of Riley and Nurse Amy together.  
Once Paul finished taking photographs of the kind- hearted Nurse Amy and his daughter Riley, he felt very satisfied with the results, and beckoned Nurse Amy to have a look.  
"You know, you aren't half bad at photography yourself!" She admits, impressed. "You know, if you took classes, you'd be a pro in no time!"  
"I suppose- but so long that these are good enough to put into my daughter's scrapbook I'm quite content with my photography skills at the moment."  
"They're better than good enough, Mr Fogg." Nurse Amy tells him seriously. "These photos are fantastic- thank you, by the way."  
"Why, whatever for, Nurse Amy?" Paul asked, surprised.  
"Well, for wanting a picture me in your daughter's scrapbook to remember me by," She replied earnestly. "That means a lot."  
"You're welcome- and thank you again, Nurse Amy." Paul answered.  
Amy said "Anytime," as she nodded, her blond curls bounced prettily. "Well, I better going- I have to check on other babies. I will let you know if I see Madeline in her little bed. See you later...Paul."  
As Paul tucked the camera safely in his bag, he said "Bye, Nurse Amy,"  
As Nurse Amy walked away, Paul looked down at his second youngest child. "Hello, my little Riley. Well it looks like Mommy went to a better home, but Daddy loves you very much –daddy's just going to close his eyes for a little bit and rock you to sleep, Riley."  
Paul closed his eyes and gently rocked his daughter in his arms, careful to keep himself relaxed, as he had done with Alice and Max before Ronny. Soon, little Riley was asleep in Paul's arms.  
When Paul opened his eyes he sighed in relief to note that she was now in slumber land. "Whew that work every time," as father and daughter spent time together until 3:30pm, when he said softly "Okay, Ronny- it's time for Daddy to go check on Madeline... Shh, that's a good girl..." and he placed her back into her little hospital bed. "I will see you again before Daddy Leaves, my little princess," as he grabbed his bag and left for the Neonatal Ward.  
Paul muttered "Two babies in different wards...quite exhausting..." As he slipped a gown on, he thought about Madeline, and how she was doing. He entered the ward, and quickly walked to Madeline's incubator. "Okay, Madeline daddy is here...Madeline?"  
He had arrived to find her incubator empty.  
"Please no- not my little honeybee..." He whispered in horror, his stomach folding in fear at the thought of losing Madeline so soon. His wife's funeral would be difficult enough as it is. How could he face burying his little girl in her grave before her first birthday?  
"Excuse me, Nurse Jill -have you seen a Madeline Olivia Fogg here?" The anxious father asked, hoping that he hadn't lost her yet. "I'm her father."  
Nurse Jill looked puzzled. "Sorry, Mr Fogg, but I cannot help you. I've not been in at work in the past few weeks- I've only just come back today."  
On seeing Paul's face drain of color, Nurse Jill offered "But I could talk to a doctor and get him or her to help you. What doctor saw you before about your daughter's condition?"  
"Doctor Wayne." Paul answered mechanically, unable to process what was happening to Madeline.  
"Right- I'll find Doctor Wayne. Would you a coffee in the meantime, Mr Fogg? You look like you're about to faint." She offered awkwardly. Paul shook his head, unable to speak.  
"Just sit here, sir- I'll find Doctor Wayne and let him know of your concern," And she left the ward to fetch him.

Paul sat there, mind and limbs numb at the thought of losing Madeline so soon. He thought of calling Rachel, or Duncan- but his mind shut down on him, and he couldn't move, or speak.  
The only thoughts running through his mind were 'Madeline...Madeline...Madeline I can't lose you too! Please- you, your sisters and your brother are all I have of Mary..."  
Feeling his nerves reach breaking point, Paul buried his head in his hands and wept inconsolably. How could he explain this to his children? How could he go on knowing he lost his wife and youngest child in so short a space of time? How could he face his baby's funeral?  
"Mr Fogg?"  
Paul jumped as Doctor Wayne came in, holding a clipboard with waives of paper clipped on. He looked concerned.  
"I heard about you from Nurse Jill, and I'm afraid that things aren't looking so good for Madeline."  
"Is...Is she alive?" Asked Paul weakly, his throat dry and sore from his crying, hoping and hoping with all his heart that God will spare his daughter from the unfair punishment of being born small and weak and that she will live a long and happy life with her twin and their family and hopefully do great things in the future...  
"She is, Mr Fogg- but she's very, very weak." Doctor Wayne answered. "She's just hanging by a thread, in fact. If she survives the next two to three days, it'd be a miracle."  
"How likely are her chances, Doctor?"  
"Very slim, Mr Fogg- but I am aware of equally dire cases in which infants pull through and live long, fulfilling lives," Answered the doctor. "So Madeline may pull through- if she survives this, Mr Fogg, then her chances of survival may be higher than we previously considered."  
"So what is happening to Madeline?" Paul asked, with the apprehension of the parent who knows that someone is hiding something terrible from them about their child.  
Doctor Wayne gave him a grim look.  
"I need you to brace yourself. She...she had a cardiac arrest, Mr Fogg."  
Paul's own heart froze at this.  
"She's in A & E being seen to right now, but her condition is making any possible of survival difficult to determine." Doctor Wayne told him sympathetically. "We are doing all that we can to save your daughter."  
"When...when will I be able to see her, Doctor?"  
"Not right now." Doctor Wayne warned. "I suggest you go home and rest, Mr Fogg- I will call you about any progress to her condition."  
"Thank you, Doctor Wayne." Paul said numbly, and he hobbled out of the ward.  
His little girl wasn't even a month old yet and she had a HEART ATTACK! His lungs felt as though they were being squeezed out of him. His head was swimming too- how could this be happening...  
"Paul!"  
Nurse Amy saw him and hurried over. "Goodness, I was just going to get supplies and you nearly fainted!" She gasped, grabbing him under the arms and helping him lean against the wall. "What's wrong?"  
"Madeline...my honeybee...heart..."  
"Slow down, Mr Fogg," Nurse Amy ordered. "What happened?"  
"My Maddie had a heart attack..." Paul whispered painfully. Amy gasped.  
"Oh dear...I'm so sorry, Paul! If I had known of it, I could have warned you instead of"- She blurted, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Nothing could have been done, Nurse Amy. I would still have gone into shock." Paul answered shakily.  
"All the same, you should have had some warning- didn't someone"-  
"No," And Paul recounted everything what had happened after their departure, even though it pained him to say that Madeline had had a heart attack for the second time- the more he said it, the more real and grotesque it became to him.  
"If there is anything I can do, Paul, I'll do it. In fact, I'll drive you home- you don't look fit to drive at the moment."  
"No, I'll be fine- I can call a taxi"-  
"But you can't leave your car here! Look, I'll get permission from my supervisor, drive you home and I'll head back, okay? I'm not leaving you to drive in a state of shock." Amy said stubbornly. "It shouldn't take too long."  
Paul had to admit that Nurse Amy was stubborn as she was pretty and cheeky. "...Alright, so long as you don't get yourself fired," He conceded.  
"If I do, Mr Fogg, at least it was for going above and beyond my call of duty." Amy grinned, and Paul managed a small smile back.  
"Anna, I need to talk to the supervisor- can you stay with Mr Fogg for me, please?" Amy asked her friend.  
"Oh-al...Alright, Amy, just...just don't get...get into...trouble...okay?" Nurse Anna stammered, barely looking at the blond nurse.  
Nurse Anna asked timidly "Is everything okay, Mr Fogg?"  
"No- Madeline had a heart attack and is in A&E right now so I can't see her." Paul replied.

Nurse Anna exclaimed "Oh I am so sorry Paul! I hope that"-  
Suddenly Nurse Amy shouted from behind a door "Fine then, I quit! Mark my words- you will be getting a new nurse that does give a damn about work!" Slamming the office door behind her, she smiled at Anna and Paul. "Come on Paul, let's go."  
"No, I need to see Ronny one more time before I leave- please!" Paul pleaded.  
Amy said firmly "Tomorrow, Paul, let's get you home before you faint. Nurse Anna will be here still."  
"Of course - and I will call you, Mr Fogg, I promise." Anna replied. "I'll miss you, Amy."  
"Aw, I'll miss you too, freckled egg," Amy replied affectionately. Anna smiled at this nickname- the origins of which were obscure to Paul.  
"Thanks Anna. I'll see you later- and please let Ronny know I will be back tomorrow." And he left with Amy.  
"Amy, I am sorry about your job." He sighed regretfully.  
Amy replied "Don't worry about it, Mr Fogg. This was my last year here at the hospital anyway- I'm going to become a full time photographer. May I have your key, please, Paul?"  
"Oh, sorry Amy – here it is." He handed it to her. "At least I got Riley's photo with you- I hope to have Madeline's photo taken with you too Amy."  
"Paul, I have an idea- don't start on the scrapbooks yet!" Amy exclaimed. "I want to take the girls' pictures with your family and of yourself holding both Ronny and Madeline in your arms."  
"Amy that isn't a bad idea," Paul remarked in surprise. "I'd like to do that."  
As Amy started the car and backed out of the Parking lot, she began "So Paul, tell me about yourself"- But Paul was out like a light in the passenger seat, and snoring lightly.  
"Well, man just sleep when I'm talking-sheesh! But he would be tired having two children in different places and one on the brink of death, so he'll need all the sleep he can get. Besides, he looks cute when he's sleeping," she smirked cheekily to herself as she kept driving until she came to a house with two kids watching curiously. "This is it!" She thought, checking his hastily scribbled address on a shopping receipt.  
Feeling the lack of motion, Paul stirred and immediately said "Sorry Amy, I must have dozed off-how did you find my house?" He didn't remember telling her where he lived.

"Max, who is that woman driving Dad's car?" Alice hissed to her brother curiously.  
"Beats me," Replied Max, bemusedly. "Come on, we'll find out!" And the duo started a sprint to their father's car.

"Medical records," Amy grinned. "I had access to your records, as Doctor Wayne and Doctor Francis assigned me to take care of Ronny, along with Nurse Anna and several of my collea...ex-colleagues. It's going to weird saying that from now on. Are those your kids?"  
"Yes," Answered Paul. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them."  
The two climbed out of the car, and slammed the door shut just as Alice and Max came running up to greet their father and investigate the mysterious woman.  
"Hey Dad, who is this woman who just drove you home?" Alice asked curiously.  
"Alice, Maxwell- meet Amy. Amy, these are my eldest children, Maxwell and Alice." Paul quickly introduced.  
Almost instantly Amy knelt down to be eye level with the two children.  
"Hello you two," She beamed.  
The two children felt a bit shy, and didn't say anything at first. Instead Maxwell turned to his father and asked "Dad, when can Alice and I see Ronny and Madeline?"  
"Well you can meet Riley through a photo- see for yourself." Paul replied, digging out his camera and showing the picture of Amy holding her.  
"Huh- there is none of Riley lying in her little bed- just Amy holding her! No, this won't do -you are replacing Mom already!" as she took off angrily.  
"I am so sorry about Alice Amy." Paul said, shocked. "My children found things hard after their mother's death- and they're grieving for her still."  
"That's alright – I can talk to Maxwell. Alice needs you Paul, do go on." Amy urged, sending him away to catch up with his daughter.  
Maxwell asked, in a strangely upfront manner "So Amy, are you dating my dad now?"

"No Maxwell I am not dating your dad- why do you ask?" Amy asked, grinning a little. She forgot how funny kids could be sometimes, after working with babies for so long.  
"Well, you took Dad home, and you were in a photo with Ronny." Max pointed out.  
"Well, honey, I was just bringing your dad home because he was in shock."  
"Why?"  
Amy realised her mistake on that one innocuous question. She had no idea if Paul would want to tell the kids about Madeline's condition, but she decided to keep things brief.  
"Your sister's Madeline sick." She revealed gravely. "Very, very sick- we don't know what's going to happen to her."  
"Oh...will she be okay?"  
"Hard to say, but we mustn't give up hope, Max." She replied. "As for the photo, well, your dad wanted to take a photo of Ronny and myself- can't imagine why. Now, Max, I am sorry that I've upset your sister. I don't want to replace your mom, okay? I'm just a friend of your dad's."  
"A friend- how come we haven't met you until now?"  
"Your father and I haven't been friends for that long. We just met due to Ronny, as I was assigned to her care..." at this she started to laugh.  
"What's so funny?" Max asked, his childish curiosity overcoming everything else.  
"Well, I quit today- my mom wouldn't approve!" She replied. "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to be so rude, it's just- she and I haven't gotten along...you see, Max- I used to be a nurse."  
"What happened, Amy?" Max asked curiously.  
"I woke up as one, and I'll go to bed as a woman between careers. I was a passionate photographer in my teens, and I wanted to take it as a career. But my mother felt it wouldn't work out, and told me to get a more respectable job, so I took on a nurse position. I learned lifesaving skills, made new friends, and seen more joy, love and tragedy than a soap opera can provide...but nursing wasn't my passion, so I decided to make this my last year in nursing and become a full time photographer. My mother is very traditional, you see, and she didn't like my creativity very much."  
"My mom always liked us being creative." Max said wistfully. "Alice and I loved painting, and making things with glue and paper and things like that..."  
Amy laughed. "All the things my mother is adverse to! I just wish my mother had been as open and encouraging about my creative passions as yours was." She sighed sadly, before she perked up again and said "Let's go and find your father and sister, okay Max?"  
"Let's try our clubhouse in the backyard- come on!" Max called impatiently.  
Amy said "Okay, Max I'm coming!"

"Amy, how come there are no pictures of Madeline on Dad camera?" Max asked curiously.  
"You know how I mentioned she's sick?"  
"Yes..."  
"Well, she has to undergo medical treatment and photography is not allowed in A & E." She explained.

Meanwhile, in the backyard Paul said "Alice, please- Amy and I aren't dating, sweetheart. We've not known each other that long."

Yeah but I want pictures of Riley by herself in the little hospital bed!" Alice huffed angrily.  
"Alright, Alice, I'll be going back to the hospital tomorrow to see Riley again, so I'll take a picture of her in her hospital bed- but only on the condition that you apologise to Amy. I know you're upset about losing your mother, and so am I, but I have intention of replacing her. If I was to marry again, it would be after a respectable amount of time, and it would only be if I love her, you love her, and she loves all of us."  
"But that would mean more baby-making and us losing another Mom!" Alice accused.  
Paul said "Alice, that won't happen- I promise you. Riley and Madeline are the last babies I am making, because I am not willing to go through this hospital stuff again- it has exhausted me going to two different wards."  
"...Dad, did you see Madeline today?" Alice asked.  
"No, Alice, I didn't- but come on, you need to apologize to Amy." Paul replied quickly, not wanting to dwell on Madeline's condition.  
Thankfully, Alice said "Okay, Dad." As they walked back to the front yard, they ran into Max and Amy halfway. After exchanging a quick greeting, Paul gently nudged his eldest daughter forward to encourage her to apologise.  
Alice said "Amy, I am really sorry about earlier. I didn't know you aren't replacing Mom."  
"That's alright, Alice- I've been working with babies for so long, I forgot how kids can be." Amy replied, looking at her friend, who looked quite anxious on telling them about Madeline.  
"Amy, would you mind helping me explain what is going on with Madeline to the rest of the family, please?" Paul requested.  
"I would like to, Paul." Amy replied, though her pale brow was creased with worry.  
"Um, Max, what's up with Madeline?" Alice asked her brother.

"Alice, did you hear of A&E?" Max questioned.  
"Max, that is the TV channel name," Replied his sister, confused.  
Paul said "Maxwell, Alice, come inside, please-we need to talk to you and the family."  
Once inside, as Paul gathered the staff in the living room and introduced them to Amy, the beautiful ex-nurse pondered how she was going to address the issue of Madeline's heart attack sensitively so as not to frighten Max or Alice.  
"Right, everyone, we called you all here to tell you of something important." Paul began. "My friend Nurse Amy will help me explain, but it is bad news, I am warning you now."  
Murmurings arose amongst the party present, until Amy cleared her throat. "It is news about Madeline." She continued. "Paul was told by Doctor Wayne that Madeline went into cardiac arrest."  
"What does that mean?" Max asked.  
"She...she had a heart attack." Paul revealed.  
Gasps of shock rippled round the living room at the news.  
"But she's too young!" Emma protested.  
"I'm sorry to say that I have heard of babies having heart attacks before." Amy replies sadly. "The worst news is, with her current condition, we have no idea if she will be okay or not."  
Just then, Amy's phone rang. "Excuse me." She said awkwardly. She was about to turn it off, when she saw the caller I.D- it was Anna!  
"I need to take this," She told them, and exited to the kitchen.  
"Anna, what is it?" She asked.  
"It's Madeline," Anna answered. "Well, about her...anyway..."  
"What is it? Why couldn't you have called Paul?"  
"I...I'm sorry...I...couldn't reach him."  
Amy groaned. "What is it- I swear the last thing I need to hear is about the death of"-  
"Madeline survived!" Anna burst out, leaving Amy breathless, before she broke into the biggest grin.  
"Why, this is incredible- what happened?" She asked, forgetting her earlier irritation, and holding the phone to her ear instead, unwilling to miss a detail.  
"Well, she...we nearly, um lost her. Her heart stopped after we stopped her heart attack, but then she...just when we thought we lost her, she just started moving, ever so slightly! Doctor Wayne was so happy, and everyone was crying...even Nurse Sophie!"  
"Really- well, I thought she was a boulder." Amy joked, though her own eyes were filled with happiness. "Will she be okay?"  
At this, Anna's voice wilted. "We...we still don't know- she's still pretty weak. The fact that she survived the heart attack at all...it's...it's phenomenal...but..."  
"But what, Anna- spit it out!"  
"She's still not out of danger yet."  
Amy exhaled a hiss of sympathy. Well, at least Madeline did survive the heart attack- a miracle in itself considering how weak and small she was. This girl was obviously going to grow up to become a fighter. "So when can Paul see her, Anna?"  
"Soon- if Doctor Wayne is keen, he might get to see her tomorrow or the day after, but I can't make any promises." Anna replied.  
"Fair enough," Amy answered. "Farewell, freckled egg." She grinned.  
"...You're not going to let that go, are you?"  
"Nope- that was the most valuable piece of comedy gold ever, Anna- shall we say, the golden egg of all humorous disasters..."  
Anna huffed good naturedly. "Well, Madeline's resting now- she'll be back in her incubator."  
"Okay, thanks Anna- I'll tell Paul. Bye."  
"See you later, Amy."  
Amy ended the call and almost whooped with joy at hearing the miracle-she couldn't wait to tell Paul!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

A few weeks after her death, Mary's funeral was held at the Gateway Church. Flowers of pink, blue, orange and red clustered round the white coffin standing at the altar. Father Beacon, a wise, kindly minister, led the service.

"Mary Fogg was a dear and devoted wife, a loving mother, a compassionate friend, an adored sister and a much respected member of her community. I shall like to invite people up here to say a few words about Mrs Fogg. Who would like to go first?"

"We would," Max and Alice chorused sadly, holding pieces of paper in their hands.

"Very well- young Maxwell Fogg and Alice Fogg shall speak for their mother." Father Beacon nodded his wizened head and stepped aside as the two children made their way to the front of the church.

"Mom loved us," Max began. "She made sure we got to school, gave us hugs when we were sad, and looked after us when we felt sick."

"She was really excited to have our sisters- and she let us help with baby shopping," Recalled Alice fondly. "She was..."

"She was our mom, and we loved her. We still do," Max finished, pulling his sister in for a hug as she began to cry. Maxwell said "Alice, let's go sit down. Thanks, Father Beacon," as they both walked back to their seats. Paul was up to help them, but Rachel and one of Mary's friends from college got out from the pew behind the front to help them back to their seats.

"Here, Mr Fogg, I'll take them," Rachel offered.

"Please, allow me to help," Wendy added to Rachel, before explaining "I knew Mary from college- she and I were close friends."

"I think Mrs Fogg mentioned you..." Rachel remembered. "Well, Wendy, you could take Miss Alice. I'll take Master Maxwell."

The two women the headed back to sit down, leaving Paul to decide to stand up and speak about Mary.

"Well, Mr Fogg, you'd like to give a few words about your wife?" Father Beacon asked.

"I do, Father," Paul answered, and stood before the congregation. "Well, Mary and I met a long time ago, and we had a great romance, and a mostly smooth marriage. Like a lot of couples, we had our arguments, but never for long, for Mary was a forgiving and caring woman who never held a grudge and forgave the mistakes of others. We loved each other, and when we had Alice and Max, we were so proud.

"When Mary found out she was pregnant again, we were delighted- even after we found out it was twins, and we vowed to love them both as much as we love Max and Alice... Well, one twin is named Ronny Lily Fogg, and she is doing well and fine. But we are making a book for them both so if anyone knows Mary well or has photos we can borrow; we can make copies and use them for the books. This paper I am holding will be in both books so they can know their birth mother too so that when they grow up, they'll have a mother to remember."

Amy's phone went off on vibrate, and she smiled apologetically at several other people in her pew before sliding out to switch her phone off when she recognised the number to be Nurse Anna's. "Hello, Anna what's wrong?" She asked her friend in concern.

"Amy, it's...oh Amy, it's terrible!" Anna gasped, unable to actually say anything due to her struggling for breath.

"Anna, calm down- deep breaths...now, please tell me what happened." Amy requested politely, pressing her phone into her ear. She could hear her ex-colleague wheezing in fright- this was bad- definitely very bad.

Paul came up to Amy and asked "Excuse me, Amy – but what is going on?"

Amy said "Anna, what is the matter? Paul is next to me now. If it's about Madeline or Ronny, you have to tell us."

Anna said "It's about both- Riley has been fussy since 3pm. She's been fed and changed, but she just won't stop crying- I don't if it's from not seeing Paul the last few days. And Madeline isn't doing any better - we can't get her to take milk, and she is too quiet compared to the other babies! Also Dr. Wayne needs to speak to Paul- Riley is about to be discharged soon. Madeline's weight is still 1 pound, so you need to be thinking about trying to get Riley to spend as much time with her twin sister as she can."

Amy said urgently "I am on my way Anna- bye. I'll see you when I get there."

"I am so sorry Amy. See you soon." Anna replied.

Amy said "Bye Anna," and hung up. Then she turned to Paul and said "I will go and see what is going on with Ronny and Madeline at the hospital, while you stay here Paul- I will call you to give you an update."

"But Amy, you were fired! What if your boss gets you in trouble?" Paul pointed out, hoping that his friend wouldn't get in trouble for his sake.

Amy reminded him "Paul, one of us has to go, and my ex-boss doesn't need to know. Bye everyone- see you tomorrow..." with that, Amy left the Church to head to the hospital.

Farther Beacon said "Paul, if I were you I would head to the hospital to find out about your two new-borns. Mary will understand."

"Thanks, but I can't leave everyone here alone at the Church." Paul frowned.

"Well, Paul, I think that if you head there now and see your children, then come back- you'll be in time to say goodbye to your wife before..." He trailed off, and said "God speed, Paul,"

As Paul hurried out of the church to see his daughters, going over apologies to his late wife in his mind, Father Beacon added "Whoa, that's the fast father I have ever seen run. Anyone else with words for our beloved Mary?" He asked, hoping that Paul would be back in time before Mary was buried.

...

Paul muttered to himself "What is going on?" As he sped out of the church parking lot. He then added "I knew I should have stopped by the hospital today."

It was a short drive and soon Paul arrived once again at the hospital. As he parked, Amy saw his car, and went over to see him. She said bemusedly "Paul, I thought you would be at the Church."

"I can't leave you alone," Paul confessed as they both walk into the hospital, where they both immediately saw Doctor Wayne talking to a nurse whom Amy recognised as being a nurse named Anne. With that, the two hurried over to ask him what was going on.

"Dr Wayne- what is going on with both my little girls?" Paul asked. "Nurse Anna called and said that Ronny and Madeline were not doing so well."

Doctor Wayne looked grave. "I am aware, Mr. Fogg," He said sympathetically.

Paul asked fearfully "What is wrong with both of the girls, Doctor Wayne? I know that look..."

Dr Wayne said "Follow me to my office, you two, and I will tell you what is going on with Ronny and Madeline. I shall also go over the test results of Madeline's heart a week ago."

So Paul and Amy followed the doctor to his office, where they all sat down on chairs and started to discuss the wellbeing of both twins.

Amy started by asking "What about Ronny? How has she been doing with feeding?"

Dr Wayne replied "Ronny has been gaining weight, and feeding good, but she sure can awake early before the sun rises. But Madeline is too quiet- not to mention the fact that she's not been gaining weight, and she wouldn't feed, either. If she doesn't start to feed soon, she could die."

Paul inquired "What about Madeline's heart?"

Dr Wayne replied "Madeline's heartbeat is soft, so I would like for both twins to be seen by a heart specialist named Dr. Cartwright. He will be in to talk with you two soon."

Paul then asked "Dr Wayne, what have you trying to feed Madeline?"

Dr Wayne said "Just plain milk- why do you ask, Mr Fogg?"

Paul said "You don't think Madeline could be allergic to the milk? I know on Mary's side her mother was allergic to milk."

Amy nodded and said "So you try a special kind of milk."

Dr Wayne asked "What special kind of milk shall we use, Amy?"

Amy said "Something like soy milk, rice milk, almond milk or even coconut milk?"

"Amy, you may be onto something," the doctor told her, scribbling down some notes on paper. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" He called.

Dr Cartwright entered and said "Dr. Wayne, you need to see me?"

"Well, your services are required for this gentleman's twin daughters, who have been born prematurely. Dr Cartwright, meet Mr. Paul Fogg." Doctor Wayne introduced.

Dr. Cartwright said cordially "Hello Mr. Fogg- and you must be Ms. Fogg." He added to Amy. "What seems to be happening with Ronny and Madeline?"

Amy cleared her throat awkwardly and said as politely as she could "I beg your pardon, Dr Cartwright, but I'm not the mother of the twins."

Dr Cartwright replied "I'm terribly sorry, ma'am. What is wrong with the twins, Dr Wayne? So I can see what's going on."

Dr Wayne gestured to a spare seat next to Paul and said coolly "Please have a seat, Dr Cartwright."

"Of course, thank you. Now what seems to be the problem, Dr. Wayne?" Dr Cartwright asked his colleague, pulling out a black clipboard with paper clipped on.

Dr Wayne replied "One twin- Ronny Fogg- is awakening early, and is gaining weight just fine- but her sister Madeline isn't gaining any weight at all, and she only weighs 1lb. Her test results are showing a soft heartbeat, and I am very concerned for her health."

Dr. Cartwright turned to Paul and asked "When were the twins born, Mr. Fogg?"

"Well, they were born nearly three weeks ago." Paul told him. "They were born premature."

"I see," Said Dr Cartwright. "That could be an underlying factor. As for Madeline's heart rate, it could be affected by heart murmurs – it's usually not a cause for concern, but there are occasions that it can be quite serious and must be treated immediately. I shall test both twins for any potential heart diseases. Now, Mr Fogg, is there anyone in your family with heart disease?"

"My grandfather had a heart attack in his youth," Recalled Paul. "I'm not sure if it was affected by external outcomes or not, though."

"Hm," Murmured Dr Cartwright, scribbling this down into notes. "What about your wife? Any heart diseases on her side of the family?"

"If there was, she didn't mention it," Paul replied. "She...she passed away on the day the twins were born."

The heart specialist didn't say anything, but he scribbled down more notes, before tapping the pencil he was holding on his knee. The four sat in silence for some time, listening to the clock softly ticking away above the door frame and Dr Cartwright's pencil occasionally dance on the paper, leaving a messy trail of nearly indecipherable scrawls in its wake.

Paul asked "A heart murmur? Could that have caused Madeline's heart attack?"

Dr Cartwright said "A heart attack in a baby? That is very rare. I'll tell you what, Mr. Fogg- I will run both tests tonight- but I need one of you to stay here and keep both babies calm before the test begins."

Amy offered "I will stay with them- in the meantime, Paul, you better head back to the Church- it is already 8PM, so you can still say your last goodbye to Mary. I get the girls- I really do."

"Thank you, Amy- you will make a good mother and wife to a lucky family," Said Paul gratefully. "I will keep my phone on throughout the night- so if something happens, call me, please."

Amy replied "Will do, Paul- now go." She shooed him gently with her hand, smiling mischievously.

"Amy, you and Paul seem like a married couple already." Doctor Wayne remarked good naturedly, causing them to blush scarlet.

Amy said "Dr Wayne, please."

...

Paul quickly donned a hospital gown and made a quick stop to see his youngest child. "Hey Madeline, Daddy is here for a bit... Madeline? Where did she go?" He wondered anxiously.

A nearby nurse named Nurse Amber saw Paul fretting and went over to talk to him. "Is something wrong, sir?"

Paul said "Yes, have you seen my daughter, Madeline Olivia Fogg? I want to hold her before I go to Ronny- I know I am late, but I have just come from my wife's funeral."

Nurse Amber asked "Oh Madeline Olivia Fogg? Try Nurse Kim- she can't be too far away." She pointed out of the door, and gave him some directions on where she last saw Nurse Kim. Paul thanked her and set off to find Nurse Kim – and hopefully his daughter.

At last, Paul spotted Nurse Kim's dark hair, and he hurried over to her, before asking breathlessly "Excuse me, Nurse Kim- do you have Madeline?"

Nurse Kim turned round, and Paul noted with relief that she was holding his daughter's frail frame in her arms. Nurse Kim said haughtily "Mr. Fogg, calm down –I have Madeline. Here you go." She handed the little infant to Paul, as though she was handling a glass child.

Paul accepted his sleepy daughter and said "Hey Madeline- I know Daddy hasn't been around you and Riley much this week, but I have been busy with mommy who went to a better home. But she loves you both very much. Now you have to start feeding for Daddy, sweetie- I can't lose you either." Paul then looked up at Nurse Kim and asked, quietly, "Nurse Kim, how long has Madeline been sleeping?"

Nurse Kim replied, in kinder tones "Since 7- why, what's wrong?"

As Madeline started moving around slowly due to increasing hunger, someone came in behind Paul, and a familiar voice said "Paul? I thought I sent you back to the church. I've got Madeline, okay your bottle is coming, sweetie." She added the last part to the little infant in her ex- colleague's arms.

"I know, Amy- I just wanted to see her and her sister seeing as I haven't been in here for a while." Paul replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Madeline started crying very loudly, despite her extremely small size, causing the three adults to jump in shock.

Paul observed "Well, at least we know her lungs are working just fine."

Nurse Kim snapped "Great, Madeline will start off all the babies in the unit now!"

Paul said "Amy, please keep Madeline still - I brought my camera." The little infant stopped crying one she was placed into Amy's arms, and settled down long enough for Paul to snap a few pictures of his cherished daughter.

Once he finished, he showed the pictures to Amy, who nodded in approval.

Dr Wayne suddenly entered the room and asked "What is the commotion about here?"

Amy said "Dr Wayne, do you have a bottle ready for Madeline?"

Dr. Wayne replied "Here is one freshly made up. It's an extensively hydrolysed formula- this might help with Madeline's allergy."

Amy said "Thanks, Doctor. Paul, I bet Riley is wondering where you are." She added."

Paul whispered "Daddy will be back to see you tomorrow, Madeline, alright? I love you." He looked at Amy and Dr. Wayne. "I have to see Riley before I head back to the Church." He added.

Amy took the bottle from Doctor Wayne and began to feed Madeline. She was delighted when the baby took more milk than normal and had guzzled half the bottle easily. She said "Okay - Madeline is halfway done with this bottle, by the way!"

Paul said astonished "That's got to be the milk Madeline needs! What is the name of this milk?"

"It's neocate formula, Mr. Fogg." Doctor Wayne explained. "Its amino acid based formula means that Madeline can gain her nutrients from milk without it causing an allergic reaction."

Paul said "Thank you, Dr Wayne. I'll see you tomorrow," As the father of 4 left the wing.

He walked along the corridor until he got to the nursery and stopped to see Riley on the way out "Okay, Daddy is here, Riley- oh, who are you, Miss?" He asked in surprise, as he caught sight of a beautiful red haired nurse with bright and fiery green eyes.

Nurse Kathy said "Hello there, handsome man," and batted her eyelashes seductively, causing Paul to blush in embarrassment. "Who are you here to see?"

Paul said "...okay, I'm here to see my daughter, Ronny Lily Fogg- and I already have a girlfriend, sorry." He added awkwardly, hoping that Amy wouldn't suddenly come in and witness this exchange, out of fear of embarrassment and potential wrath.

"Oh, okay," Nurse Kathy replied, sounding disappointed at Paul's revelation, before gently removing Ronny from her bed. "Here you are, sir- Ronny Lily Fogg."

Paul said "Thanks, Nurse Kathy," as he scooped Riley into her arms. Another nurse at the back of the room stopped working and came over to them.

Anna said "Well, Kathy trying to hit on Amy's new boyfriend huh?"

"No, Anna, he came on to me!" Kathy protested, but her colleague wasn't buying it.

"Oh really?" Asked Anna, holding her phone aloft, which was recording their conversation. "Well, my phone says otherwise. If you don't want Amy to hear, I suggest you go back to work now before I hit 'send'. Are we clear on that? I'm not having you interfering with my best friend's love life!"

Kathy stalked off, grumbling some nasty insults about Anna under her breath, and Paul sighed in relief as he looked over at the normally quiet and mousey nurse.

"It looks like people were right when they say to watch out for the quiet ones!" He joked, earning a smile from Anna. "Thank you, Anna- you got me out of a pretty tight spot there."

"You're welcome, Paul," Replied Anna. "Kathy's a very stubborn one, though. She can be persistent in going after guys that she likes- regardless of relationship status. I suggest you keep your guard up around her in future."

"Will do, Anna- thanks again!" Paul added.

"Don't mention it," Anna replied warmly. "So, did you see Madeline?"

"Uh huh. She's on some new milk now, called neocate." Paul answered. "That means she'll be feeding much better now,"

"I'm glad to hear it, Paul." Anna told him. "It's about time something good happened to you and your daughters- Fortuna's been long overdue with your good luck."

Paul shrugged, before turning his attention to his daughter, and said "Hey, Riley- Daddy is here." He said softly, as Riley cooed at her father's words. He rocked her for a few minutes before kissing her forehead.

Paul then said, in a gentle voice "That is a good girl. I have to get back to the Church now, Riley but Daddy promises he will be back in the morning."

"I'll keep an eye on her until then." Anna offered. "Well, as best as I can, anyway."

"Thanks Anna- you're a great friend." Paul replied appreciatively, as he left the hospital and drove back to the Church, where his friends and relatives were waiting for his return.

...

Meanwhile, back at the Church, Alice said "Max, Dad is never this late. What's taking him so long?"

Maxwell replied "I know, sis - I hope nothing is wrong with our two new sisters."

"Agreed, Max," Said Alice worriedly, beginning to chew on her finger nail.

Meanwhile, Rachel, trembling in agitation, could no longer take her master's absence and said firmly "I am going to call the hospital and see why Mr. Fogg is taking so long!"

Wendy said calmly "Calm down- I am sure Paul is on his way. He never keeps anyone waiting for long- even if he is a bit late." She put a hand on the housekeeper's shoulder consolingly.

Bill asked his wife "Where is Paul?"

...

Back in the car, Paul was driving along to the Church again when he saw some white light on the seat beside him.

"Hello Paul," a familiar voice rang.

"MARY!" Gasped Paul in shock- and sure enough, a glowing visage of his wife sat in the seat next to him, smiling her sweet smile that he had fallen in love with many years ago.

"Paul, I am glad you went to check on our girls," Mary began, "and so, I forgive you for leaving my funeral."

"Thanks, love- I'm heading back there now for Alice and Max, as well as everyone else," Her husband replied, before he remembered something, and he asked "Mary, does anyone on your side of the family have a heart murmur- I need to know, please."

Mary said "My father did- but he's still alive. Why do you ask?" She raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Paul replied "Dr Cartwright needed to know," and he filled Mary- or her spirit- on what had happened to Madeline and Riley following their birth and Mary's untimely and unfortunate death. Mary's eyes widened with shock and horror at the emotional destruction her death had left.

"Oh, Paul, my darling...I am so sorry...I wish I did not have to leave you to face it alone."

Paul said "I am not alone, my Mary- I have Amy help me with Riley and Madeline sweetheart – I promise."

"But the girls still need a mother, Paul." Mary reminded him. "The kids need a mother."

Paul said "Mary, please you can't rush a date- I know what I am doing. I promise you that the kids will have a mother- I just need to wait a little longer, alright?"

"I am sorry if that seemed like I was rushing you, Paul," Said Mary with a sigh. "I'm just concerned for our babies. I do trust you..."

Paul said "I know - and we already started making two baby books for Riley and Madeline each."

Mary said "Paul I better get back- and please do me a favour?"

Paul replied "What is that, Mary?"

Mary said "Paul wake up, please."

Paul said to himself "Hmm... weird seeing Mary in my car- it couldn't have been a dream, could it?" as he locked the car "Nah," And went inside the church.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

A week passed since Mary's funeral, and Anna was impressed by Riley's recovery. She told Paul as he came in to visit "You know Paul- Riley should be ready to go home very soon. She's doing much better now."

"I'm glad to hear that something's going right," Replied Paul sleepily. He had slept poorly since his wife's funeral, and he wasn't coping great with what had happened.

"You know, Mr. Fogg, I think you should see WAY Widowed and Young," Anna said quietly. "I know not a lot of men accept help, but it would do you wonders, Paul- please, for your children's sake. I understand you want to grieve for Mary- but raising four children under 10 and dealing with two in hospital as well as Mary's death and her funeral yourself will be too dangerous to your mental health. I can't force you to go, but I hope you make the choice that's right for you." She handed him a leaflet. "At least consider it."

"I will," Nodded Paul, as he took the leaflet and thanked her. "What about Madeline?"

"She's gaining a bit more weight since the formula switch, but she's still too weak to go home yet." Anna told him gravely. "I'm sorry, Mr. Fogg. There isn't much more I can do."

Paul shook his head. "You, Amy and Dr. Wayne have done a lot for me since...well," He trailed off. "So, how long will Madeline be in hospital?" He asked awkwardly, hoping to steer the conversation away from Mary.

"That depends on how quick she'll gain weight, Paul," Answered Anna. "It will take a while, but she'll pull through. You know, she is one lucky baby. She survived a premature birth, a heart attack, lack of nutrition and she's still fighting. I think she'll make it." She smiled. "As for Riley, she's quite healthy- apart from being a bit on the small side. She can go home- and she'll have to soon as well. We can't keep her any longer than we can afford."

"So long as she's okay- but how will she be without Madeline in the same building as her?"

Anna just shrugged. "I'm afraid I can't say. I don't know much about twins."

Paul said "That's alright. Thanks Anna –I will keep WAY Widowed and Young in mind." He added.

"You are welcome, Mr. Fogg." Anna answered, managing a smile at the news.

"So will Riley grow, or will she be small?" Paul asked.

"Only time will tell, Paul," Said Anna.

as he went to Riley. "Daddy is here now sweetheart." He said softly, stroking her head gently before picking her up.

Riley could tell something was wrong as she started to cry in his arms.

Paul said soothingly "Oh Riley, papa is fine. I know you miss Mommy. I do too- but we are going to be okay. But daddy need to sit down for a bit," as he sat in a rocking chair. "I will close my eyes for a bit..." as he rocked Riley in his arms who had started to calm down.

...

An hour and a half later, Amy came in and asked "Anna have you seen Paul? He isn't picking up his cell phone."

"It is okay, Amy -see for yourself," Anna replied, pointing to the rocking chair. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I was just telling him about WAY Widowed and Young, and he looks so tired...that poor man..."

"Aw, that is sweet," Amy cooed, as she snapped a photo with her phone. "First father and daughter sleeping moment. That is going in Riley's baby book."

But Anna was worried. "Riley shouldn't be held like that for too long," She said. "If Paul relaxes too much, that will cause trouble. Besides, his joints aren't going to treat him kindly later. I better wake him up." She went over to the rocking chair and shook his shoulder gently to rouse him.

Paul said "Huh what?" He checked his phone- and found several missed calls. "Oh boy- 26 missed calls- and they are all from Amy."

"But you only slept for an hour and a half." Anna answered- then she remembered Amy did have a bad habit of calling too often when they couldn't pick up.

"Well, at least Riley is sleeping." Paul said quietly, before looking at the clock and realising the time. "It's almost 5- I will only have time to see Madeline for a bit."

"Make the most of it, Mr. Fogg." Anna advised. "Are you going with him, Amy?"

"Yes, I am." Amy replied. "We'll see you later, Anna."

"Bye, Amy," Anna answered reluctantly, and she put Riley back in her cot before getting back to work, leaving Amy and Paul to proceed on to see Madeline.

...

Amy said "Sorry, Paul- Anna's separation anxiety can kick in sometimes." As they made their way to the neo-natal ward.

"Why is that?" Paul asked. "And how long has she had it?"

"She had it really bad because her mom and dad ignored her and her older brother a lot, and her brother, Alex, left home after a row, leaving Anna with them."

Paul said sympathetically "Whoa- that is a lot to handle." as they got to the neonatal unit.

Amy said "Hmm- no one is here. Odd."

Paul found where Madeline was usually kept, and said "Okay, Madeline- Papa and Amy are here." But he froze when he saw that it was empty, and he said "Madeline? She isn't in her little bed."

Amy came up to join Paul, and said "I know- and the other babies aren't here, either." She added, looking in the other beds for any sign of young life- but with no luck. "You don't think-?"

Paul said "Someone's got to be here." Just then, they heard footsteps, and Nurse Kathy appeared.

"Oh Paul, Amy- what a surprise!" Kathy gasped.

Amy said "Yes, Kathy- do you know where Madeline Olivia Fogg and the other babies went?"

"Calm down you two- they will be back and Madeline is off getting a test. Now go home - I will have Anna call you two later." Kathy said dismissively, waving a hand at them like they were flies pestering her.

Paul said "Something fishy is going on, Amy -Kathy made a pass at me a few days back. Besides, I never heard Madeline needing to get a test. If she did, someone would have told me. Anna would usually give me a heads up."

Maybe Stella will know- watch this page. Nurse Stella, nurse Stella, you are needed at the neonatal unit. Thank you."

"Amy, please, you will awake the babies- they're getting their time with moms and dads, and Madeline is almost done with her test." Nurse Stella protested, causing Amy to frown.

It didn't add up. Why hadn't anyone told Paul Madeline needed a test? Either Kathy was planning something behind their backs, or Madeline was urgently needed to be tested for something.

...

An hour later, Nurse Jill came, and said in surprise, "Mr Fogg, Amy -what a surprise to see you two still here!"

"Yes, Nurse Jill- what is this test Madeline needs anyway?" Paul asked her, and Amy grabbed his arm.

Jill said "Calm down, Mr Fogg –Dr. Ray will be here to talk to both of you soon. It is Dr. Wayne's day off today, so Dr. Ray is filling in for him."

"I see," Said Paul.

"Well, it looks it is very serious." Amy whispered to him. The fact that three nurses- none of them was Anna- knew about it and not either she or Paul, indicated that something huge was coming.

Amy just wasn't sure what to expect.

Suddenly, Paul said "Amy, you're squeezing my arm tight- what is the matter?"

"Oh! Sorry Paul- I just saw your arm up." Amy answered sheepishly.

Paul said "Amy, I was just moving my arm around after holding Riley for over half an hour, that's all."

"Oh... I just thought it was something else. Sorry." Amy blushed furiously with embarrassment over her mistake. She should have known better than to assume that Paul would do that.

"You thought I would start a fight?" Asked Paul in disbelief.

"Well, yes," Amy admitted - as loud and familiar cries were suddenly heard from down the hallway.

Paul said "Whoa, for Madeline's size, she sure can make her presence known."

"I know- and with an early wake up call for feeding, Madeline sure told us it was time for breakfast this morning!" Nurse Jill exclaimed.

Dr. Ray then came, holding a wailing Madeline in his arms. "Shh... Calm down Madeline, please. Oh- Paul, Amy, I'm glad I caught you both!" He said in relief.

Paul took Madeline from Dr. Ray and began to rock her gently. He said softly "Madeline, I know Daddy is late in seeing you -that is a good girl- shh..."

As Madeline calmed down in her father's loving arms, Amy asked "Dr. Ray, what was this test about?"

"It was a test to check for possible pneumonia." Dr. Ray replied. "The test came back negative."

Paul and Anna sighed with relief on hearing this.

"So, is that her tests finished with?" Paul asked cautiously, silently hoping the answer was yes.

"For the moment, yes," Dr. Ray answered- much to the father of four's relief. He cuddled Madeline close to his chest, and she began making soft noises of contentment from her position as he rested her over his heart.

"Shh...there's a good girl," he whispered, rocking her ever so gently, as though she was made of glass. "Daddy's here now."

"Are you sure there are no more surprise tests?" Amy asked.

Dr Ray said "No more surprise tests- why do you ask?"

"Paul and I were concerned about Madeline suddenly disappearing like that." Amy confessed to Dr. Ray. "So, she'll be okay?"

"As far as things are going, yes, she will be. For someone so small and fragile, she's very stubborn and a little fighter. She has the heart of a tigress in a body more delicate than china."

"She sounds so much like her mother," Paul sighed wistfully. "Mary was very fierce and determined when she wanted to be..."

Amy put a hand on his arm consolingly and began rubbing it gently.

"Thanks Amy," Said Paul gratefully. "So when will Madeline be released from the hospital?" He asked.

"Not for a few more months- she's barely gained any weight," Replied Dr. Ray grimly. "We are doing all that we can to ensure she gains weight safely, but she's not gaining very much."


End file.
